The Next Great Adventure New Beginnings
by Cedues
Summary: AU What started as the greatest discovery in Wizarding history turned into our favorite wizards greatest adventure. Watch as a new hero is made in the world of mass effect
1. Prologue

The Next Great Adventure

**Disclaimer: I own neither the Harry Potter nor the Mass Effect franchises, nor do I claim any rights to them whatsoever. I don't know the legal mumbo jumbo but I'm pretty certain HP is owned by J.K. Rowling and ME by Bioware/EA. Obviously I'm not making money out of this. As the whole story here is a single entity I won't repeat this disclaimer in each chapter**

Prologue

Harry James Potter, "The Man Who Conquered", was looking at one of the Wizarding World's greatest mysteries with an obsessive gaze. Standing in front of him was the Veil of Death the arch that had consumed his thinking since his fifth year. Harry had long ago accepted that Sirius Black had died. But he still hoped to find a body

In order to even study the Veil of Death had to undergo one of the Wizarding world's most strenuous jobs being an Unspeakable. To be an Unspeakable Harry had undergone five years of intense training. The first three years Harry sharpened his mind by learning about runes and arithmacy along with normal muggle science. This had led to an increased intrest in the mundane sciences which had led him to getting a degree in astrophysics. he also recived a degree in enginering, and several martial arts. Harry learned to speack and write nearly every language known to man. The last two years had Harry trained his body. Where once he was a scrawny skinny 17 year old; Harry was a 22 year old with the body of a swimmer, strong and agile. he was a tenth degree black belt in Judo and Karate.

He had studied the Veil for about six months now. During that time he had discovered several important things. The first major discover was made two months into Harry's research. He found an unknown element that when it came into contact with electricity released dark matter. Harry jokingly decided to call this undiscovered property Element Zero. The second discovery was made just last month when Harry digging around the base of the Veil discovered the source of the Element Zero being circled by several metal rings.

Harry began his day by approaching the Veil and running several tests on the rings. He could not identify any of the many elements that made up the rings. One of the final tests of the day was a quick spell to check for any residual radiation. Harry was positively stumped. He had no idea what this thing was. It certainly wasn't a Veil that led to deaths realm. His fellow Unspeakables were as stumped as Harry was about the Veil's use now. In the begining they had laughed at Harry because they were certain that all that needed to be discovered was discovered already but now they were not so sure many of the other reseach projects had begun turning up the same strange energy as the Veil had around it. This had led to a bold theory by Harry which had stunned his boss Macus Whettlebee. The theory was that some anchent beings had onced used the Deparment of Mysteries location as a reseach center. This was corraberated by several thing such as a few muggle like computers that had been found in the department. These computers when acessed had shown an unknown language. The language was unlike anything Harry had seen before.

Harry sat down for his lunch a Swiss cheeses sandwich with a bottle of butterbeer. He began to throw rocks at this unknown object. He was shocked when one of the rocks heading at a good speed hit the Veil and disappeared in a bright blue light. Harry began conducting more test on the object. First he threw a heavy object at the eveil and watch as the object would disappear in a blinding blue light. Harry casted a spell to mesure the speed of the acelleration and was suprised when the speed was recorded in the millions of miles per hour. This led to even more hypothosis then Harry had originally thought possible. he began to suspect that this Veil was some mode of transportation and for the next three weeks Harry studied the phenomenom.

In that time some disturbing news came to Harry's attention. The Purebloods were slowly gaining power again. led by Draco Malfoy, the purebloods were pushing for their anti-muggleborn laws. Some had passed through the Wizigamet but others were being blocked and kept out of action by Harry who held the Wizingamet seats of Lord Potter and Lord Black during these sessions. The situation was only growing worse with each passing minister of magic election had solidified the purist movemnt when Archibald Greengrass was elected minister. Archibald was the oldest of the three Greengrasses, he was also a strong beliver of the purist movment. He and Malfoy had been in meeting recently and Harry feared that the two were up to something sinister. So ten days after the election Harry who had been working on the Veil's rings yet again was surprised when his co-worker Alexis Romanov came running up to him her face filled with fear.

"Alexis, what the matter?"

"Harry, we do not have time to chit chat. We need to get you out of here right now."

"What is happening Alexis?"

Alexis who had been gathering potions and other supplies from the emergency supply room hastened to where they Unspeakeables stored their special equipment quickly responded.

"Harry, don't you know the minister has just put out a warrent for your arrest. Claims you are unhinged and responsible for the murders of twenty purebloods."

"That is not possible Alexis. I have been here near the veil the whole time. What is the minister thinking? Who was amoung the victims?"

"There was Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott along with Daphne Greengrass."

"So this is what they were planning. To frame me for the murders and issue a blood feud because of Daphne's death."

"Harry they have locked down the building and are sending a squad of Auros after you. We need to find some way out."

"I have an idea" have said looking at the veil with a gleaming eye.

"You mean going through the Veil! Harry you will be disintergrated by the force."

"Not if i use a device i have been working on."

Harry turned around sharply and Alexis followed him with a questioning look on her pale face. Harry then opened a door next to the Veil room and with a flick of his wand levitated a large metalic ball towards the center of the room.

"Harry what is this contratption?"

"This is a idea I came up with a while back for an manned exploreation of the Veil. The Veil shoots objects at incredible speeds so if i enter it through this I will survive any pressure that the shot causes.I

"That has to be one of the most brillant ideas. I have ever heard from you."

"I wasn't in Ravenclaw for nothing Alexis. how much longer can Whettlebee hold them off?

"About ten more minutes. Harry I will miss you."

"I will also miss you Alexis."

There was a banging at the door and with that happening Harry shoved Alexis towards another door before he entered the ball through his custom door on the side and entered it just as the door blasted to peices. In the door way stood Malfoy looking happyily onwards as the Aurors charged the ball. Harry chanted locamotion with the Elder Wand and holding on to the trunk he kept on himself. Inside th truck he had the potions that Alexis had gathered, a penvise, the invisibility clock and his family rings. The ball began rolling towards the Veil and with a flash of blue the ball and Harry disappeared to the disbelief of the witchs and wizards surronding the artifact. A massive hole in the ceiling was the only evidence left that proved that a metal ball had ever existed.


	2. Chapter 1

The Next Great Adventure

**I would like to thank you all for your patience. My poll will be shut down in three more chapter updates so please vote. On average I will do three thousand words per chapter. If you think this is too short well too bad. Remember chapters words do add up over time. The Next Great Adventure is now the prologue story that will cover the major events of the pre-human galaxy. Mass effect one, two and three will be covered in books two through four. If there are any other questions feel free to contact me through private message or through a review thank you. This chapter is un beta read. I am in need of a beta because my original one is having a family crisis.**

Ch 1

The crew of the starship _Siren _was beginning its approach to the mass relay that was orbiting the asteroid station of Omega. The _Siren_ had recently picked up a cargo fro the pirate infested station. Asailues clacked his mandibles in frustration he knew his crew was on edge because of the number of attacks in the Terminus Systems by raiders was at the best of times quit possible. The _Siren _passed by the ominous Omega four relay which according to popular Omega myths led to uncharted space. However none had ever returned from the relay to tell what was on the other side. The relay's crimson red center rings were revolving slowly around its center. Asailues let out a breath he did not know he was holding and shaking his head he focused in on the data pad that contained the ships current job information. The job had sounded easy enough when he first received it from one of Aria T' Loak's Batarian enforcers but now looking back at it Asailues should have asked more questions about the cargo. Because when his security woman Lenna looked at the cargo bay to see if any vorcha had smuggled themselves aboard she accidentally tripped over one of the packages and discovered what the contained. Red sand. Sprits why did it have to be red sand. The prison time alone for even having possession of the drug could have landed the _Siren_'s crew in prison for several decades. Now Asailues was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He was a merchant trader not a smuggler. His conscious told him that they had to turn the red sand into the authorities. But if he did that then he would be hunted by Aria's men whenever his ship would enter the Terminus Systems. So with great reluctance he orders the _Siren_'s pilot and navigator Kirelee to make for the mass relay. On the approach vector to the relay the ship's crew was surprised when a large metallic ball drop out from the relay and almost collided with the ship. Lenna shouted

"What the goddess was that thing?"

"I don't know but whatever it was it may have valuables on it" Kirelee said the greed in his voice was apparent.

"We are not looting the ship Kirelee. There however might be someone inside that thing I was picking up a heat signature I am ordering you to decelerate the object."

"Of course most wise and benevolent leader. We will try and slow down the object that almost killed us"

"Just do as the captain ordered Kirelee." Lenna yelled

The _Siren_ moved from its pre piloted course and began to pursue the ball. Eventual reaching the object Kirelee fired the ships magnetic harpoon which impacted into the ball slowing it down. When it was slowed enough Asailues and Lenna dressed in boarding armor had the airlock extended to what had appeared as a metal door on the ball. Lenna pulled out her disciple shotgun while Asailues brought out an arc pistol that he had received from a Quarian trading for passage off of Omega ten years ago. They then proceeded to bust the door down. The inside of the ball was smooth and airtight. It was a grayish color. The ball had no seats or any sort of technology inside of it. The only thing the ball did have was a being with a white-pink skin and black fur on its head. The being seemed to be unconscious and Lenna had immediately holstered her disciple and walked over to the being. Asailues took a look at the clothing that the being wore. The cloths consisted of dark brown robes with a hood. The robes extended to the bottom of the being who appeared to be six foot three inches. The being was knocked out and Lenna had hoisted it over her shoulder and was carrying him to the _Siren_'s sick bay. Asailues stooped down to pick up a device which had two circles of glass and also a truck. He carried the two to the exit and then gave an order to Kirelee to disengage the magnetic hook. Lenna had arrived earlier then Asailues at the medical room and had begun to program the VI to conduct basic scans of the individual that was lying on its back. She hoped that the VI would be able to tell them what this person was because Lenna in her five hundred years of life had never seen a race that looked so close to an Asari. Lenna heard a groan and she turned around to see if the being was alright only to gaze into two bright emerald orbs.

Harry had woken up in a bright white room that's lights shone brightly down upon him. He felt like he had drank five bottles of Ogden's firewhisky. He proceed to look around the room and was stunned at what was staring at him. The person appeared to be a human woman except for the fact that she had tentacles on the back of her head and blue skin. The women said something in a language that he could not understand and Harry knowing that he would not be able to speak back to her made some gestures that indicated that he could not understand her. The woman frowned and looked to be concentrating on something before she had a smile appear on her face. Harry watch as the woman brought up her hand and a what could only be described as an orange glove appeared on her outstretched hand. The device turned blue and the woman gestured to speak. Harry taking the hint spoke into the device and once he had spoken for about ten minutes the woman then tried to speak again.

"Hello, goddess I hope this works. Can you understand me?"

"Yes, miss I can understand you perfectly. If you don't mind my apparent ignorance do you know where I am?"

"Of course I am happy to inform you that you are on the starship _Siren_ my name is Lenna."

"Whoa hold it right there did you say starship?"

"Why yes I did. Does your race not know of space travel?"

"We know of space travel but I must ask. What are you? I mean on my planet beautiful women like you are not blue."

Lenna blushed at the complement. She had always brushed aside compliments like that but the this one felt different.

"I am what is known as an Asari. What is your race called?"

Harry thought over what had happened to him. The Veil was just as he had though it to be a transportation module. The fact that he had been shot into outer space was a surprise and the alien life form in front of him had done a service to him by trying to help him recover from the concussion he had received from hitting his head on the ceiling of his transportation.

"Are you alright?"

The voice broke through Harry' thoughts and brought his attechin back to Lenna.

"Yes, I am fine. My race is called Humans and my name is Harry.

"Well Harry you had a nasty concussion and I was ordered by my captain to bring you to the sick bay." Harry was surprised when he finally noticed that he had no glasses on his face.

"Uh Lenna how can I see?"

Oh when Asailues showed me the two glass orbs that were found next to your face. I recognized them as sight enhancement devices and I decided to give you a genetheropy that helped fix your eyes."

"Thank you"

"It was not a problem Harry. Is it common for you people to use such devices?"

"No, most humans have really good eyes it's just that my genes are not the best."

Lenna nodded at the explanation and turned to the VI giving it some orders before turning back to Harry.

"Listen Harry I will go get my captain and he will explain to you what is going on then maybe we can figure out what we are going to do with you."

"Harry just shook his head and watched as Lenna left the room through some automatic doors which closed when she left. Harry sat on his bed and began meditating"

Lenna was in pure shock Harry was from a race of beings that the Citadel had never encountered before. She was wandering to the bridge and seeing Asailues arguing with Kirelee again Lenna marched over and shouted at the two of them.

"Honestly I can't leave the two of you alone for ten minutes without you trying to shout each other to death."

"This idiot wants to loot the trunk that our mysterious guest had with him and I was just remanded him."

"You never know what he might have come on boss there might be Valuables"

"Speaking of our guest. He has awakened and is ready to meet with you Asailues."

"Ok I will be there in a minute."

"Before you go see him." Lenna pulled up her Omni-Tool and sent to Asailues a copy of the language program she had used around Harry."

"Just to warn you Asailues he has never seen a Turian before so be prepared for some ignorance."

"Thank you for the heads up Lenna."

Asailues departed the bridge dragging the trunk with him and when he reached the med bay he opened the door to find the being levitating above the bed emerald light branching off from his body. Asailues made a coughing sound and the being's head turned around and faced him. Just like his biotic field the beings eyes were emerald green and Asailues felt like he was being judged for a moment before the being slowly dropped to the bed cot and stood up. Asailues activated his Omni-Tool and looked down on the interesting person before him.

Harry had been thinking of everything that had happened to him in the past half an hour. He had meet an alien and he had finally been forced out of the wizarding world. Lenna had been a kind to him so far and he was wondering if he could somehow work for whoever this Asailues character was. If he could he would turn over a new life on this ship. He could not return to Earth the ministry would be after him and would never stop hunting him. He would have to work on a new life. While he was sad to never return to Earth he would trod onwards. When the doors opened Harry began to lower himself to the cot underneath him so he could speak with him. What he did not expect was the dino like being that was infornt of him. He had expected to meet another Asari but it looked like the dinosaur man was stunned by something and he had pulled up the same orange glove as Lenna and a voice that was deep and grating.

"How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling much better thank you for asking. You are not like Lenna so what are you?"

"I am a Turian. We are a dextro-leva based organism."

"You have my thanks captain for saving me. How did you manage to slow down my means of transportation?"

"We merely used a magnetic grappling hook to hold your vessel in place long enough for us to extract you from the ball. The question is what should we do with you? I can spare some time and effort in returning you to your home planet."

"That would be unwise. My species has never met another sentient species before. That is also compounded with the fact that I am in a tough spot with my government."

Why is your government after you? Are you some sort of criminal?"

Asailues had stiffed when the being said that he was in trouble with his government. Was he some sort of biotic serial killer?

"No, I am not a criminal. I was falsely accused of murdering twenty people."

This led Asailues to wonder why he was accused of the crime.

"Well then the only other options are that of leaving on a planet to fend for yourself or working for me."

"I will take the second option. what sort of positions on the ship do you have open?"

"You could either be an electrician or you could be an engineer. The _Siren_ is about thirty years old and it cost a lot of credits to repair a ship's engines."

"I have a degree in engineering and I will work hard to show that I can be trusted captain."

"Good is there anything that you require before I show you to the crews quarters and head off?

"Yes, sir I would like some of that armor you have and my truck back."

"Very well I will have Lenna deliver the requested items to you."

"Alright thank you sir."

Asailues moved and led Harry to the engine room on the way Harry asked question about the ship Asailues and Lenna. Harry learned that Asailues had a wife on the Turian home world of Palaven. While the two were close they had not spoken to one another in the last five month. Lenna, Harry was shocked to learn was about 650 years old. It was at that time that Harry was introduced to the engine room. Looking around Harry saw numerous things that were jury rigged together and look partially damaged. Harry had looked for the elder wand earlier while he was in the med bay and quickly discovered that the wand had sunk into Harry's skin enabling wand less magic. So when Asailues watched in amazement as Harry repaired the parts he commented

"Never seen biotics like that before."

"Biotics? What are biotics?"

"You don't know what biotics is but you use them spirits be your race must not have advanced enough for that knowledge."

"My people refer to our abilities as magic."

"That would make sense a culture that has never known about biotics would Assume that the powers that they possed would be magic. What else can you do?"

The talk that followed was long and during it Asailues had to be shown several times that the things Harry claimed could really happen. Asailues ended up with what Harry called a dog following him around. Harry's use of his biotics to repair the ship ended up saving Asailues thousands of credits. Lenna arrived in the engine room twelve minutes later carrying his trunk and some spare armor that was Asari. After Lenna gave Harry the armor she asked about the special biotics that he possessed. Harry in a quick demonstration made adjustments to the armor until it was human shape using his special biotics. Lenna had been amazed at the display. Harry promised to teach her his biotic abilities if she would give him information of the galaxy and teach him more about biotics. Lenna agreed whole heartedly.

Over the next three months Harry had integrated himself with in the crew. The lessons from Lenna had first been difficult and taxing Harry's strength. The lessons about the galaxy had fascinated Harry. He particularly found himself interested in the Krogan and the Quarians. Asailues would ask questions Harry's people and species. Harry reluctely admitted that there were two societies on Earth biotic users and non biotics this was a foreign concept to Lenna and Asailues. Kirelee still did not trust the new guy and went out of his way to insult Harry. Harry finally had enough of the Salarian when he made a lewd suggestion about Harry's parentage. Harry spoke up and proceeded to beat Kirelee in a game of logic. The loss was so great that Kirelee decided to avoid the new comer from that moment forth. The red sand issue was dealt with when upon a crew vote they turned the sand into the authorities with Harry using what he called a glamour charm to disguise himself as a Turian that turned in the red sand. Aria did not hunt them down and the _Siren_ received other less hazardous jobs from Omega's queen that quickly brought in credits. The galaxy was something that amazed Harry at every turn. Every day the _Siren_ would pick up a job and in matter of hours they would be at their destination. Harry took an interest in the Protheans. He was astonished that almost no information of the race that built the mass relays or the Citadel survived their destruction. Harry's identity was hidden by his amour and helmet. The denizens of the galaxy never knew that a human was among them.

The _Siren_ was pulling into the Citadel after a recent job to Sur' Kesh. The crew was looking forward to some shore leave and Lenna had promised to take Harry to see some of the Citadel's famous sites. The Krogan statue was impressive and the VI who went by the name of Avaina enlightened Harry on the Rachni Wars. The genophage that the Krogan had recvied in the aftermath of the Krogan rebellions had seemed to harry as a harsh response to a species that had a naturally high birth rate. As Lenna and Harry were returning to their ship in Zakara Ward. Harry saw something that disturbed him greatly. Two C-sec officers both Turian were standing next to a Quarian who looked extremely uncomfortable and a Salarian who was waving his hands wildly in the air and pointing them at the poor Quarian. Harry saw that the something bad was going to happen and went over to the Quarian who looked scared to death.

"What is going on here?" Harry asked quietly to the shaking Quarian. The Quarian looked at Harry with surprise and answered.

"The C-Sec officers believe I have stolen some of that Salarian's credit chits. They want to arrest me for the crime."

Excuse me."

One of the officers had turned back to the two and with a hostile look on his face. The officer then proceeded to demand that Harry leave the area or be charged with obstructing a C-sec investigation. Harry then asked what their problem was with accusing the Quarian of stealing the credit chits. The officers told the armored being that Quarians were nothing more than thieves and street urchins. The Quarian feared that she was going to be arrested when the armored being asked how many credits the Salarian was missing. When the Salarian replied that it was three hundred credits, the officers, Salarian and the Quarian watched in amazement as the armored being pulled out his credit chit holder and proceeded to pay three hundred credits to the Salarian who happily took the credits and left. Harry then turned to the officers and with fewer then twenty words told them off and warned them to stay away from the Quarian. The officers nodded and left the area. Lia'Youlf nar Uliey then turned to her rescuer and thanked him.

"Keelah I can't believe that you did that for me."

"It was not a problem miss. It was wrong of them to assume that you were a thief."

"I still must be able to do something to repay you for your kindness."

"There is no need to worry. If you are so insistent about this why don't you tell me your name and we will call it even."

"That is very generous of you. My name is Lia'Youlf nar Uliey. Keelah I don't even know your name."

Harry taking a moment to think was struck by inspiration a moment later and replied to Lia.

"My name is Basilisk."

"Thank you again Basilisk I will never forget this."

"Do you have a place to stay for the night?"

"I do my employer has some tenements set up for his workers. Thank you."

With that done Lia left the area and headed away from the scene and sighing Harry returned to the _Siren_.


	3. Chapter 2

The Next Great Adventure

Ch 2

**This chapter is un betaed. I am still looking for any volunteers for a beta reader. I am proud to have received over two hundred favorites and close to two hundred followers. If you feel that I could improve in any way review or send me a PM.**

**Yours Cedues**

Death world

When Harry arrived back on the _Siren_ he found Lenna in a state of panic over losing him in the crowds. He then told Lenna of the treatment that Lia had received. Lenna was amazed that Harry had stood up for a Quarian. The conversation that followed made Harry sick while he had heard the story for the Quarians exile and found it sad that other races treated the Quarians so bad. Harry remarked that to the crew and Lenna and Asailues when hearing the reasons for Harry's actions were ashamed of their past reactions to Quarians. To break the uncomfortable tension on the ship Asailues told the crew of the _Siren _that they had received a job that required a ship heading to the Hanar home world of Kahje. Asailues had accepted the job and had Kirelee direct the _Siren _towards the Citadel mass relay.

The trip took several hours because of the Hanar's strict space controllers who delay made the _Siren_'s crew bored and to pass the boredom the crew settled in for several rounds of Skylian five. About five rounds into the game Asailues went to pick up a message that appeared on his extranet console. Harry was actually a pretty good Skylian five player and was up several hands having cleared the pot of three hundred credits the last round. The game was just getting interesting when Asailues wandered into the room a worried look on his face.

"What is the matter boss?" Kirelee asked.

When Asailues said nothing and had not taken a seat. Harry got up and making his way to Asailues's extranet counsel. Harry noticed the message on it and with horror in his eyes said.

"The Hanar are doing that?"

Seeing Asailues nod his head and click grey mandibles in confirmation. Harry turned to his fellow crew members and said.

"The Hanar are requesting our assistance in the evacuation of a people know as the Drell from their home planet."

"What is the matter with the Drell's homeworld?"

"Overpopulation and pollution."

"Why are the Hanar doing this?"

"Because they have friends among the Drell and they are trying to evacuate as many as possible."

We should probably stay out of this. I mean what business do the Hanar have trying to get us to do this action."

"I say that we help the Hanar, Kirelee if Sur'Kesh was about to become uninhabitable wouldn't you want to secure all the help you can for your homeworld."

Harry took the grumbling from the pilot and navigator as a yes and turning to Asailues who had looking at the ground his face downtrodden. Lenna made her voice known at that moment and voted for helping the Hanar with the evacuation. Asailues eventually ordered Kirelee to send a message to the Hanar and to prepare the _Siren_ for a mass relay jump. Kirelee grumbled some more and began moving towards the cockpit. Asailues then turned to Harry and Lenna.

"Harry, you and Lenna are to be the ones that will be on the surface helping out the refugees."

"Alright Asailues I will lead the ground team. How many refugees do you think that we can fit on the _Siren_?"

"Around fifteen if we can fit enough people into the engine room and the medical bay."

"That is not that impressive boys any idea how to increase the number to at least thirty five?"

"I think we could drop off the cargo on Kahje so that way we will be able to carry more refugees in the cargo bay."

"That is a good idea Lenna. We will ask for our payment to be in fuel and consumables for the payment for the cargos delivery."

The _Siren_ lurch towards the stormy planet beneath. On the surface Harry experienced the infamous Kahje rain storms. The rain made it near impossible to see further than five yards ahead of you. The port was held up by six poles that were generating a mass effect field. The ever present ocean had waves continue to hit the mass effect fields that would produce a gentle buzzing sound. The Hanar were happy to receive the cargo. Using some of their VI drones the Hanar quickly unloaded the cargo which consisted of fuel. The lead Hanar thanked Harry for the fuel and was happy to pay the extra fee that Asailues charged for hauling jobs. The Hanar then proceeded to pay the crew in consumables when it heard that they would be helping evacuate the drell. It also provided the mass relay coordinates for the trip. After thanking the Hanar Harry boarded the ship and told Asailues where they would have to go to. Asailues thanked Harry and yelled at everyone's least favorite Salarian to head to the coordinates given. The _Siren_ departed Kahje and after gliding over to the mass relay and hitting the core the _Siren_ flew off.

When the _Siren_ arrived at their destination the crew who were in the cockpit gasped at what was before them. Hundreds of ships were flying above an arid desert world. The world's atmosphere also had a slightly sickly green look about it. The _Siren_ was immediate hailed by a ship that seemed to be controlling the shuttles decent and accenting paths.

"_Greeting honorable beings. This one thanks you for helping our evacuation of the Drell. please proceed to the Enkindlers Mercy for additional instructions."_

Ailues sighed and ordered Kirelee to direct the ship toward the Mercy. The siren eventually docked with the large ship and Asailues led Harry and Lenna to the docking arm. Harry was in his armor helmet and voice sythister ready. Lenna wore her tradition commando suit that she wore on nearly every very shore leave. The crew then opened the airlock and proceeded to move inside the Mercy's docking bay.

The docking bay was filed with Hanar and other species shouting or yelling for more room. The place resembled an outdoor market on Earth. The species that made Harry and the Siren's crew jump a little was the fish like beings that had scales and large black eyes that the Hanar and the other volunteer species were moving around the hold of the ship. Asailues finally reached a Hanar that looked and acted like he was in charge of the operation.

"Greeting. Are you more volunteers? Enkindlers hope this is true."

"Yes, we are some volunteers that have heard of the evacuation. We wish to help. Inform us where we have to pick up the drell and the Siren will depart for that location."

This one thanks you. We have received help form others but we have not received as much as this one would like."

Where should we start our pickups?"

"This one would suggest the southern continent. This one must also ask what your name is so that way it will know how many you have evacuated."

"Captain Asailues Vakarian."

"Thank you captain for cooperating with this one. If you require any information or rest schedules ask. Sicline. It is the chief coordinator of the drell refugees."

"Thank you for the advice."

When the Hanar turned to answer the questions of another volunteer crew that arrived a few minutes after the exchange began. Aliues turned to harry and ordered him to follow Lenna's orders while on the ground. Harry nodded and marched back to the siren and watch as it descended to the pollution riffed planet below.

When Lenna and Harry arrived of the surface the planets green house effect had started to affect the two crew members. They were starting to sweat with in twenty minutes of being on the surface. Three Hanar the meet whose captain introduced itself as Arundel. Told the two what they should be looking for. All Drell that displayed a certain polypore card were to be iemeditle evacuated from the planet and shown to the mercy or any other large ship in orbit. The beginning was hectic and confusing and harry twice caught the same couple try and sneak on to the Siren. The couple pleaded that they had the cards but had lost them in the rush to the evacuation site. Harry reluctantly turned them away a third time and told them that he could not make any exceptions. The couple had disheartened looks on their faces and then proceeded to disappear back into the crowd. Over the next ten minutes harry let around twenty drell onto the siren and after helping them settle in he then returned to the crowd and after turning away several more drell he was surprised when the first couple returned. This however was mad e deadly by the three hostages that they had with them. The hostages were a family of drell a father, mother and a small son who was trembling in fear.

"Liston up you false hopes." This came from the male drell who Harry had turned away.

"If you don't let my wife and me onto the ship we will kill these folks here."

The little boy drell burst into tears when this was announced the crowd was pushed back too frightened of the hostage takers weapons that were pointed at the innocent family.

"There is no reason for you to do this" Lenna said trying to defuse the situation in typical Asari fashion.

There is a reason for our actions tentacle filth. We want tired leave and your tall friend over there has denied us a ride off world. If we can't leave this dying world then we will make sure that they can't either.

Harry who had been looking around the area for something to use against the drell who was holding the hostages saw a shipping box and using his biotics he threw the box onto the captors this enabled the mother and father to be freed however the little boy was still held firm in his captors arms crying in total fear of his life. Just as the drell female was about to bring the weapons she had on her to the boys head harry sprung in to action and with his biotics he disarmed her and sent her flying with another throw. Harry had then made for the boy who had as soon as the grip on his chest had slacked run in to the out stretched arms of his mother. Harry put himself between the family and their former captors and in a cold hard voice said.

If I see you come near this area again. I will rip you to pieces with my mind alone. Do you understand me?"

The couple who without their weapons looked pitiful nodded and then proceeds to run away from the area. Harry turned to the family and being careful not to scare the boy who had finished crying asked.

"Are you all right?"

"Thank you. You saved my son."

"You are welcome Mister?"

"Thorne Krios and this is my wife Alera and my son Jollen."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Mister Krios. I noticed that you have the polypore badges."

"Yes my family and I have the passes we need to find a way off world."

"Look no further. The Siren is almost done with the loading of refugees. I am sure that we can spare space for you and your family."

"That is the best news that I have heard all day thank you."

Harry then began to help the tramitiesed family to the ship and when he arrived and saw that every place on the ship was full except for his bed and quarters near the engines. Harry imedidiltly offered the room to Thorne and his family. Thorne could not believe it when the armored being offered them his room on the ship to his family. This was a great kindness shown to him and his family. Jollen was quit from the moment he had returned to his mother's arm when the stranger was about leave the room jollen in a frietend voice asked.

"Are the bad people going to return sir?"

Harry turned around and kneeling on one knee to have the helmet look Jollen right in the face harry said.

"No Jollen the bad people will never return to get you."

Harry then stood straight up and left the room leaving behind a more calm Krios family behind.

Asailues was in the cockpit looking out of the window at the approaching Hanar fleet. He had heard of the incident on the surface with harry and the Krios family's captors from Lenna who had been reporting the amount of cargo space that was left over from this batch of drell. This was another curious thing that showed about harry's personality. Asailues had noted that Harry seemed to place others above himself. He was interrupted from his thoughts by Lenna and Harry arriving on the bridge.

The drell are ready for lift off captain."

That is good. Was there any other problems that I need to know about?"

None what so ever captain. The drell are asking that we make the ship a little more humid for them.

I will make sure that this is achieved.

Asailues then ordered harry to get the heaters on the ship to run at the required temperature. Harry had nodded and left for the environmental room near the engines.

"He is a little reckless."

Asailues, he was trying to save the family from death."

"I know Lenna. But what if his entire race is like that. They will not like the stable galactic community."

"We can't judge every being from Harry's race by how he acts. Personally I think he did a good thing for those drell. No one but him was willing to do anything. I just tried to talk them out of it."

Lenna then made a one eighty turn and left the bridge to probably help harry with the heaters. Asailues sighed and looked back out the window.

When the siren docked at the enkindlers mercy. Harry helped the drell refugees descend from the cargo bay. While he was helping direct a group of drell elders down the ships ramp he felt an object smash into his leg. He looked down into the face of jollen who instead of having fear on his face now had curiosity etched into his face. He heard some more feet behind him and a lower voice call to jollen to come over to them.

"Sir, are we really in space?"

The innocent tone from that voice made Harry laugh a little.

"Why yes we are Jollen."

"Sir why won't you show you face? I mean the nice blue lady shows her face. Why don't you?"

"Because Jollen it is a secret."

"That does not make sense."

"One day Jollen it will."

Jollen left with a disappointed face and returning to his mother and father who were being directed by Lenna to a Hanar who then moved them to a make shift location. Harry looked out onto the sea of suffering and vowed to one day do something to help more people.

The crew of the _Siren_ for the next five months was busy helping the drell get off world. Many times harry had to send away drell who had not gotten the polypore passes that would allow them off world. Other times he would make deals with the families of certain drell to get their children off world. These families were happy for the chance for their children to get off the dying world. The process soon grew to be boring. There were a few good things about the rescue. On the Mercy, Harry would seek out the Krios family and speak with them eager to learn about the drell as a people. The instant memory recall that all drell posses was very interesting and harry found himself asking question about pre-rakahne life. Jollen was one of the main reasons Harry continued to visit the Krios family. The young drell was all ways asking questions about him. The family had grown to be quiet close to Harry and when the Hanar declared a month later that they could not take any more refugees and would be bringing the drell to Kahje.

The day was almost like any other the drell on the mercy were Clamoring around and the Hanar and other volunteer crews were directing the drell to the homes ready for the departure. Harry was sitting with the Krios family with Lenna and Asailues who were biding the family goodbye. Jollen was talking with Kirelee who had been dragged out of his cockpit by Lenna. Kirelee was ignoring the runt who had attached himself in every sense to his leg asking things about him and the _Siren_. Harry was standing over in the corner of the Krios's makeshift prefabricated house laughing at Kirelee. Thorne after thanking Asailues one last time walked over to where Harry was leaning and spoke in his soft voice.

"Jollen will miss you."

"Really? He will?"

"Yes, Basilisk he will. You have been nothing but kind to me and my family."

"It was not a problem Thorne. You looked like you needed help."

"Still I can never repay you for what you have done. I will promise you that my family will do anything to help you."

"Thank you Thorne. I am honored that you would do something like this."

"It is the least I could do for you Basilisk."

"Basilisk!"

Harry turned to find Jollen running over to him and smacked right into his leg.

"I don't want to say good bye."

"Jollen, did you learn how to send messages over the extra-net?" Harry asked an idea coming to him.

"I sure did."

"Well" Harry said grabbing a spare data pad and after writing something on it quickly he gave it to jollen.

"What is this Basilisk?"

"That is my extra-net account. Now you can send me messages so that we can keep in contact."

"Cool I will send you a message every day."

Letting loose a chuckle for the child's enthusiasm Harry told him that he should instead send him one every few months. Jollen nodded and ran over to his mother who had been talking with Lenna and began shouting in an excited voice.

"Thank you for that."

"It is no problem besides I like the kid."

An alarm went off and Harry bids Thorne fare well for the last time and with the rest of the crew moved to the _Siren_.

The _Siren _flew with the rest of the Hanar flotilla toward the mass relay and the _Siren_'s crew watched as the flotilla began to shoot themselves through the relay. Asailues then ordered Kirelee to make the jump to the next system for another job.


	4. Chapter 3

The Next Great Adventure

Ch 3

**This chapter was one of the hardest to write. I tried to think of a realistic way for this part of the story and I finally had this inspiration come to me from the creative corner of my brain. I have to say that I am very pleased with myself over this chapter. There will be skipping of years in the next chapters so there is my warning to you. this chapter is un beated. **

Thessia

The years had passed Harry by rather quickly. The _Siren _had many adventures during Harry's years serving as the engineer for the ship. But eventually the crew drifted apart. Asailues sold the _Siren_ and departed for the Citadel when his son Garrick was born. He had joined C-sec as an anti smuggling officer due to his familiarity with transport ships. He still kept in contact with Harry and Lenna. Recently Harry had heard that he was going to retire from the force to spend the remaing time he had with Garrick. Kirelee had died of natural causes in 2032 leaving only Harry and Lenna. The two drifted through the galaxy together doing jobs on the big shipping vessels. However Lenna soon returned home to Thessia to become a rarity in the galaxy. An Asari accountant. The year was now 2073 and Harry was on a transport ship that was helping him in his latest job. Harry had taken up as a bounty hunter when Lenna had returned to Thessia. It had taken a while but Harry had built himself a reputation as a reliable and competent merc. Though it had been many years since he had seen the Jollen Krios. Harry still received the occasional message from the drell.

Harry recently had received a new job that was centered on an arms dealer named Sirus Clactal a Turian who was infamous in the galactic underworld. Sirus had last been spotted on Omega. However Harry had arrived on the decrepit space station and was almost on his target he found out that Sirus had been tipped off by someone and had left for Thessia. Harry had boarded a ship bound for the Asari homeworld hoping to get there before Sirus did. The ship was cramped but that did not stop the passengers from staying a few feet away from the armored figure that was Harry. The ship was filled with mainly Asari. However there were a few Turians and Salarians on the ship as well. Harry had fallen asleep mid way through the flight. When he was awoken by a beeping sound. He checked his Omni- Tool and saw that he had received a message from Garrick. He was messaging Harry to tell him that Asailues had just died of a nasty disease that affects the Turians called Phaestron. Phaestron affects the lungs and was the cause of Turian lungs being destroyed by certain microorganisms called zirobytes. Asailues had gone into shock and before the paramedics had arrived died. Harry could not believe that his friend who had survived a Krogan head butt could have died that quickly. The rest of the flight was quiet a time of reflection on the times he and asailues had spent together.

Thessia was a beautiful planet. The skies were filed with hover cars and the streets were bustling with Asari majority and other species minorities. The street Harry had arrived on was wide and floral. He had arrived on Thessia and after heading to a seedy bar called Azures Deluxe to collect information. Harry finally hit gold about an hour later. Sirus had come through the bar and after drinking a little he had departed for a nearby hotel. Harry had suspected that the Turian had some sort of business other than hiding in mind.

So later that night Harry arrived in the Jahalle district where the hotel that Sirus had holed up in was at. He was speaking with an elcor who owned a shop across the way from the hotel' front doors. Harry caught out of the corner of his optic HUD three Asari who were approaching the hotel at a brisk pace. When they arrived at the door Harry watched as the three Asari waited for a moment checking the way they had come for any being that could have followed them. Harry found the Asari's paranoia unsettling and after five minutes a Turian with two Krogan body guards came out the front door. The Turian looked relieved and began to walk the way that the Asari had come from. The trio of Asari then followed the arms dealer and his guards about twelve micro seconds later. "This job has gotten a lot more interesting" Harry thought to himself before proceeding to follow the unique crowd.

The chase started off easily enough but about twenty minutes into it. The arms dealer his Krogan and his three Asari guides began to pick up the pace. The pursuit took Harry out of the Jahalle district and into a slum area. The slum was crowded with poor Asari crowding at certain areas of the street. Harry's armor VI told him that the air was badly polluted and advised him to not breathe it at any time. The chase took him through the slum at a fast pace before he spotted his target enter into a deserted tenement. The Asari and Sirus entered the building while the two Krogan in heavy armor stood outside to guard the door. Harry looked around the area and spotting the streets name took a photo with the HUD. The area had several Asari beggars and a few rundown shops. Harry entered a shop nearby that seemed to sell salvaged parts. The inside was surprisingly clean compared to outside the shop. The Asari at the counter was reading a data pad when Harry entered and seeing that she had a potential customer she set it down and put on a professional smile.

"Good evening sir. What can I get for you?"

"I am just looking around."

"Are you sure? We are having a sale on spare Omni-Tools. They are in good condition."

"I am fine thank you. That building over there the one with the Krogan in front of it. Does anyone live there?"

"No sir. I can't imagine why there would be Krogan in front of it."

"Is there a way to reach the roof of that building from this one?"

Seeing the clerk hesitate for a moment Harry decides to sweeten the deal.

"How about this. Get me to the roof and I will buy an Omni-Tool and a set of applications."

The clerk looked torn for a moment then nodded and opened a door behind her and said.

"This leads straight to the top of the building."

"My thanks."

Harry then laid down about a thousand credits to pay for the Omni-Tool and then hopped over the counter separating the front of the store from the back.

The roof was a flat shape with no attempt made by the architect to pretty up the building. Harry then began the process of navigating himself from roof to roof until he reached the building that Sirus had entered. The door on the entrance on top of the roof was locked. Seeing this Harry opened his Multi-Tool Seven and then receded to apply a good amount of Omni-Gel to the locked door. The door lock dissolved allowing Harry to quietly open the door. The stairs down were old and made out of metal. The rust was not the worst it could have been but Harry still kept an eye out for any rust that could lead to a collapse. The inside of the tenement was barren and dusty. The first few floors were empty. Harry kept moving down until he was above the floor which emanated several heat signatures. There were about twenty individuals on the floor below and Harry stopped and after calibrating his audio devices he began to hear the beings below.

Everything is here there was no mistakes made mamha." Sirus voice came echoing.

"Is he correct Silea?" a cold heartless voice asked.

"Yes milady everything is accounted for. The weapons are ready."

"Good now we can prepare for the next part of the plan."

"May I ask who you will be killing?"

"I suppose it does not matter. We are planning to kill a Matriarch that is threting the way things are done on Thessia."

"I hope that your planed hit goes off without a problem. Now if you will excuse me I had better be off. I have a bounty hunter looking for me and I don't want him to find me."

"It will Turian. Thanks to the weapons that you have provided Matriarch Benzia T'Soni will never know what has hit her."

"Thank you again for your business."

Harry heard the door close and he was about to leave when the Asari who had reviled the assassination plan. Spoke to one of her cohorts.

"Make sure our Turian friend doesn't leave the planet alive.

"Understood."

"Ladies may the goddess watch over us and judge our action as needed."

"May the goddess watch over us."

Harry's eyes widen on hearing the name of the victim. Matriarch Benzia was a very outspoken critic of many things that the Asari did. It would make sense that she had powerful enemies from the conservatives who ran the Asari republics. Harry then turned off his recording feature on his Omni-Tool and went back up the way he had come from. When he reached the roof top he heard a one-sided exchange of gun fire and peeking over the edge of the building. Harry saw Sirus dead on the side of the street. His former body guards laughing at the Turian's misfortune. Harry then proceeds to leave the area before the Asari civil protection service arrived in the area.

Harry arrived back at the Azures deluxe and began ordering a few stiff drinks and after drinking he stumbled across the way until he had arrived at the hotel that had prevessly housed Sirus. Once inside his room Harry thought back on what had been said. He had just stumbled across a major assassination attempt. He knew that he had to find a way to speak with the matriarch and warn her of the plan to kill her. He opened the hotel extra- net concel in his room and proceeded to send a message to Lenna. Ten minutes later a knock at the door was heard and Harry quickly got up and opened the door. Lenna had aged gracefully since the last time that they had meet. Her wise eyes still had the mischievous look in them from when they had first meet in the _Siren's_ medical bay. She stepped into the room allowing Harry to close the door and when the door was closed she turned around and hugged him.

Harry what is the problem that you had to call me at this time in the middle of the night."

"It is something serious Lenna."

"Well tell me."

"I was recently hunting down a criminal when I overheard him talking to a group of Asari that have an assassination plan."

"What! Who are they planning to kill?"

"Matriarch Benezia."

The answer put Lenna into shock.

"Are you sure of this Harry?"

Yes, I am sure Lenna here is absolute proof."

The recording of the meeting played out of Harry's Omni-Tool and Harry watched as Lenna went a dark shade of blue.

"Harry did the person ever say anything that could identify her as the culprit."

"Yes the last part may the goddess watch over us. Is that some sort of religious group?"

"No that is the saying of a group of ultra conservatives called the goddesses maidens. The maidens want to hold the Asari people back. It seems that they will go to murder to achieve that goal."

"Is there any way that you can get me in to touch with matriarch Benezia?

"I don't know Harry what you are asking for is going to be difficult to achieve."

"Can it be done or not Lenna. Benezia's life is on the line."

I know Harry. But will she believe you?"

"She will have to."

Lenna sighed and opened her Omni-Tool and after a few minutes she closed it.

I managed to get an appointment with the matriarch in the morning Harry. Let's hope that she will listen to you.

The rest of the nigh passed by slowly as Harry could not sleep and so he decide to speck with Lenna about Asailues's death. Lenna had received the news earlier in the day and she was sad that Asailues was dead. When the morning finally approached the sun illuminated the skyscrapers that jetted up from the surface. Harry paid the hotel staff and with Lenna in tow the duo travelled by hover car to Matriarch Benezia's home.

The matriarch lived in one of the middle class homes in the Gozarah district. The home was well designed and highlighted the shapes of the house. What was unusually was about the residents was the small amount of security personal that surrounded the premise. Harry and Lenna were at the front entrance when they were approached by a security Asari.

"Name please."

"Lenna Dantius."

"Your name clears out. Meet the Matriarch at the front door please."

"Thank you"

Harry and Lenna marched to the front door and when there harry knocked on the door. What appeared was something of breathe taking beauty. A single Asari with sapphire blue eyes that seemed to draw everything to those eyes. Her stance spoke of age and grace.

"How may I help you today? My name is Benezia."

"Lady Benezia my name is Lenna and the person behind me is my friend Harry. We are sorry to disturber you but we bring troubling news."

And what is that?"

Harry took that moment to speak up.

Last night I was in the middle of a job when I uncovered evidence of a plot against you milady."

"What sort of plot?"

"A group has plans to assassinate you."

"What is your evidence for this accusation?"

Harry opened the Omni-Tool allowed the audio recording to play out for Benezia to hear.

"The Goddess Maidens. I should have guessed that they were the ones that would try something like this. Did they mention when they would attack me?"

"No lady Benezia. They gave no indication of when they planned to strike."

At that moment an explosive blast was heard from the front of the residents. The front door to the home exploded into pieces showering the room behind it with shrapnel. One of the matriarch's guards ran into the room out of breath and started panting.

"Matriarch we are under attack I am here to escort you to the underground bunker."

"What is the situation out there commando?" Harry barked at the Asari guard.

The Asari turned around and on instinct answered.

"We were patrolling around the garden when this hover car exploded and took out the comns system. I saw several Asari in dark green uniforms jump out of a transport bus and began firing at us."

"Are there any other guards still alive?"

"Only myself and two others who are holding the front entrance."

I want you to take cover and shoot anything that is coming from the street that has a dark green uniform on is that understood?"

"Yes, sir."

The guard then ran off to support her fellow guards who were busy shoot the assault maidens. Meanwhile Harry turned to Lenna and Benezia and in a no nonsense voice ordered them to head for the bunker.

"But Harry."

"No, buts Lenna you must get the matriarch to safety."

Lenna did not look happy but she obeyed the order and began taking directions from Benezia towards the bunker. Harry then began making his way to the front of the home and when he arrived at the front door parlor. He found the bodies of two security guards who had been ripped apart by an explosive shot. Harry looked out onto the Matriarch's lawn and saw that the lawn was damaged with holes and other blemishes on the surface. The fountain was destroyed and the majority of the attackers were taking cover from behind one of the fountains rings. Harry quickly powered up his Omni-Tool and sent an incinerate at one of the attackers. The target was struck by the tech attack and began to dance around wildly as the Asari was cooked alive in her armor. Two other Asari began to take aim at Harry when he used his biotic "magic" to launch a imperious curse at one of the Asari. The affect Asari pulled out an grenade and threw it a cluster of attackers who upon seeing the grenade scattered. Harry then used a transfiguration spell to transform one of the fountain rings into a boa constrictor and after ordering the snake to distract some of the attackers. The serpent hissed an affirmative and slithered off and quickly wrapped itself around a Asari who was close by. The Asari's delicate frame was quickly crushed by the giant serpent. Harry focused his attention on the reaming attackers and using a mix of tech and biotic attack quickly finished them off.

Harry! Harry! Answer me Harry. Are you there?"

"Lena what is the problem?"

"A team of attackers arrived during the fight and have changed their plans and have kidnapped the matriarch. They are heading your way at this moment."

"Thanks Lenna I will save Benezia."

At that moment the kidnappers had arrived at the front door expecting to see the rest of the assault team ready for their extraction. Instead they find Harry and the boa waiting for them. Benzia who was being carried by two of the kidnapers was unceremoniously dropped on the ground as the two reached for their weapons.

The Asari who seemed to be in charge stepped forward and sneering at harry she ordered her ladies to open fire on him. Harry sprung into action. He launched a throw which smacked into one of the attackers throwing her into the matriarch's house wall. Harry then dove for cover and sent out an incinerate at the attackers and scores a second kill in seconds. The fighting continued until Harry had taken down all the Asari except for the leader. The lead Asari snarled and launched a powerful warp attack that slammed into Harry's barriers. The warp made harry flinch and grunt in pain but he continued to fight on. The fight between the two of them was a deadly and beautiful clash of biotics. The atmosphere around the battling foes was ripe with eezo. Benezia was looking onwards in astonishment at the armored being that seemed to be holding his own against the Asari. The fight continued onwards for another half an hour by that time Asari civil defense forces had arrived on the scene and were finding it impossible to reach survivors because of the ferocity of the battle. Finally the armored being had spotted a crack in the defenses of the enemy Asari. The being fire in quick succession several warps of that number only three hit their target. The Asari collapsed in agony and before she knew what was happening she was smacked across the face by the armored strange. The blow knocked out the Asari cold.

The armored being then hurried over towards Benezia just as Lenna appeared from behind them and began to help the matriarch up from the ground. Harry seeing that the matriarch was ok the proceeded to faint. Benezia was now frightened for her rescuer and just as she was about to call over a team of paramedics was stopped by Lenna who begged that the matriarch not call any one over and also asking if she had a spare room in the house and a trusted medical professional. Benezia decide to honor those request and bring up her Omni- Tool she called Dr Recela and asked if she could be at her home in ten minutes. The Dr confirmed that she could and would hurry over to the location as soon as possible.

The room that Benezia set aside for her rescuer was a large well decorated room in her second house which was also a middle class four room home. When Dr Recela had arrived Benezia was with Lenna in the upstairs bedroom. Benezia could not stop thinking of what had happened during the battle outside her first residents. Lenna had been an interesting person to talk to she answered almost every question about harry that she had asked. So when the doctor wanted to take a look at her secretive patient. Lenna slowly removed her friend's helmet to reveal a startling face. The being underneath looked almost exactly like an Asari only he was white-pink and had some kind of fur on his head. The fur was raven black and extremely messy.

"What sort of being is this?"

"He is called a human."

Benezia was entranced by the form of the face. It seemed to hold aristocratic undertones and was noble. She blushed after thinking those thoughts. Here she was a near nine hundred year old matriarch and she was acting like a blushing maiden.

"How and where did you find him?"

"We, my crew mates and I found him in a gigantic metal ball that flew out of the mass relay near Omega. He said was the exploration vessel for his department."

A groan was heard and the three Asari turned from their conversation and looked to the beds occupant. When harry awoke it was to the sound of three voices talking about something. He looked over to the sound of the voices and found himself looking into sapphire blue eyes he blushed after noticing Lenna smiling at him and another Asari looking at him with many question spread across her face,

"Excuse me."

The other Asari had begun to talk.

"My name is Dr Recela. You were suffering from biotic exhaustion. The matriarch and your friend were the ones who managed to bring you to this house."

"Thanks Lenna, matriarch."

"Please Harry call me Benezia it is the least I can do for saving me."

"Of course Benezia."

Dr Recela seeing that Harry was doing fine was dragged from the room by Lenna and once in the hallway she was confronted by the other Asari.

"Let us get right to the point doc. Harry's identity and species must remain a secret."

"Why?"

"Harry's arrival was in his own words a desperate measure. The rest of humanity is not ready to be a part of the galactic community."

"But think of all the things that could be learned about their culture."

"It is not going to happen. Doctor Harry is one of the most tolerant people I have ever met. He freely admitted that other humans would not be as tolerant."

"Then what would you have me do?"

"Keep this to yourself. I can probably talk Harry into allowing you to become his official doctor."

"He hasn't had a doctor? In how many years."

"Ever since he has arrived which was over seventy years ago. He never seemed to get sick. No now that I think of it he has never seemed to age."

"Amazing maybe his species naturally ages slower than any other species."

I don't know doctor maybe you are correct but I have always felt that Harry was special."

Meanwhile inside the bedroom

Harry was looking at Benezia in silence taking in her beauty. The Asari was like nothing he had ever seen before. Her sapphire eyes held so many emotions in them that beckoned to him. He did not believe in love at first sight until he had set eyes upon her.

"Benezia, what did you do that made the Goddess Maidens angry at you?"

Benezia looked thoughtful for a moment before replying.

"I was advocating the expansion of Asari roles in the council. The Turians provide the majority of the defense fleet and I feel that we the Asari should commit more to the council then just our diplomatic skills."

"So you were trying to advance the Asari's position?"

"Yes the galaxy sees us as the most advanced people of citadel space but it usually is the Turians that are the public face of the council. I had hoped to change that."

I think that makes sense."

Harry, please excuse my abruptness with you but. Would you like to see Athame's temple with me if you don't have any other business on the planet."

Harry just smiled and said

"I would like that Benezia."

A ray of light that was unnoticed by the two occupants of the room flashed before settling down.


	5. Chapter 4

The Next Great Adventure

Ch 4

**After tallying up all the votes we have a winner. I have to thank each and every person who helped out with my poll. It will be closed as of the end of this chapter. **

Prothean fun

The following years had been very good to Harry. He had finally found love with Matriarch Benezia. The two of them had settled on Thessia together. Harry still applied his trade as the mercenary Basilisk but he remained dutifully when it came to family. It was in 2076 that great news reached the two bondmates. Benezia was pregnant with a daughter. Harry had been over the moon when he heard about the baby. He had come home from a mission on the Citadel to see Lenna and Dr Recela helping Benezia with the preparations for the baby. It was in the early months of 2077 when Liara Lillian T'Soni was born. Lenna was surprised when she heard that she was named the godmother for Liara. She tried to talk her way out of it but she was told point blank by Harry that she should be honored that he would choose her to be the godmother. Lenna reluctantly agreed after learning the social context of the term. While she was born with her father's lungs and his sparkling emerald eyes Liara had her mother's everything else. At first handling Liara was hard work for the duo but as time went on it became easier.

The first bump in the road had been when Liara was seven and I a small temper tantrum she transformed her pet skald fish into one of Thessia's most dangerous predators. Luckily Harry had been home at the time of the tantrum and had saved Benezia from being eaten by the Razor schay. Recognizing Liara's talent as his special biotics Harry began teaching her control over her powers. Dr Recela was surprised when Harry and Benezia called her to do a check up on Liara's eezo nodes. The nodes were ten times bigger then any prevesly recorded nodes in Asari history. Liara could mostly likely be one of the most powerful biotics available to the Asari.

Liara was now fifteen years old and in school. She had been detirmed to pass the test that was in front of her. The test would allow her to skip the grade she was currently in. she had been excited to go to school but when she had first started school she quickly found the current grade levels boring. So it was a surprise to no one in the class room when Liara raised her hand and when acknowledged by the teacher she brought her finished test up to the teacher. After taking a look at it the teacher sighed and told Liara to go home because she would receive the results of her test over the extra-net. Liara gathered her stuff and left the school and head to her home.

It took about twenty minutes to reach the home that she and her mother and father shared together. The home was beautifully built with an old stone castle like look to it that made it an oddity on Thessia. Liara opened the security gate with the special codeword her father had installed into the system. She still did not know what or who Rowena Ravenclaw was but it was a good password. Liara raced to the front door and opened it and entered the home. The front parlor was exquisitely decorated with ancient pictures from her mother's side of the family. The picture that Liara liked the most was a picture of her grandmother and grandfather dancing around in what her father called a wedding was right above her father's bedside table. The picture was one of the few things her father had from his parents. Liara rushed to her room and began to read one of her favorite books. The Pragmatic Prothean was the first book that Liara had ever read on her own. The tale stirred up her imagination and led her to dream about the Protheans. So Liara was surprised when she was picked up by an unknown person and given a hug that nearly crushed her.

"Dad is that you?"

"Of course young lady who else would hug you like that."

"Dad when did you get back?"

"About an hour and a half earlier. What are you doing home so earlier princess?"

"I finished my test early and the teacher let me go home."

Harry was a little disturbed at how isolated Liara was at this age. She did not have many friends because everyone assumed that she was a pureblood Asari. Over the years only a few things interested her to a great degree. Her biotics and the Protheans were the two things that Liara had found interesting. That was why Harry had decided to take Liara to a Prothean dig site that had just been discovered in a star cluster just a few systems over.

"Liara you will never guess what I managed to get for you."

"What is it dad?"

"It is exclusive permission to enter a Prothean dig site on the planet of Ternia."

Really! That is incredible dad. How did you ever get something like that?"

"I did a favor for the company that is sponsoring the dig."

"When can we go see the site?"

"In about three days. I am prepping the _Fang_ for the journey."

"Thank you. Dad you are the best."

"I know that Liara. Now go get ready for dinner your mother will be home soon."

Liara hopped off her bed and shot down the stairs to set the table.

When Benezia arrived home from her day at work she found Liara peppering Harry with question about some Prothean site. So it was a surprise to her when Liara shouted that Harry had managed to get permission for Liara and him to enter a Prothean dig site.

"How did you manage to get permission to enter a new Prothean site dear?"

"I was doing a recovery job for Barla Chalia archeology and the chairman was so impressed with my recovery time and how I had saved the artifact I was searching for from looters that he offered me the chance to enter a newly discovered site."

"So I see."

"Mother can I please go to the site?"

Benezia sighed and nodded her head in confirmation. Liara let out whoop and began to do a happy dance around the kitchen. Harry was laughing at his daughter's excitement.

When Liara had called down enough to return to her seat Benezia began asking questions about the recent job Harry had taken. Harry explains in non graphic detail about the mission and when it was finished it was the end of dinner. Harry collected the dishes and Liara ran off to her room to tell her friends that she was going to go to the dig site. Benezia went over to Harry and sliding her arms around her bondmate she asked.

Are you sure about this Har?

I am sure Nezy. Liara needs to do something with me. I feel like I have not been in her life enough. I don't want her to grow up and start resenting me."

She will never resent you Harry. She thinks the galaxy of you. Yes she may not see you all the time but you have been there for her at every major part of her life."

"I know Nezy. But I just want to show my daughter that I love her."

The two stood in silence for a while holding one another. The silence was interrupted by Liara who was calling aunt Lenna and telling her about what her father was doing for her.

The next three days were busy with packing the materials that they would need for the trip and getting the family and friends together for a final farewell party. Harry was s cleaning his Graal spike thrower shotgun. He was not expecting to run into any trouble at the dig site but you could never be to careful. He was interrupted by a small blue missile running into his leg.

"Dad! Aunt Lenna is here and so is the Dr Recela."

"Thank you Liara. Now go make sure that your mother knows."

Ok dad.

Liara ran off to tell her mother. Harry put down the shotgun and got up from the chair that he had been sitting in. Harry then left for the front room there he was hugged by Lenna and shook hands with Dr Recela.

"It is good to see you again Harry."

"Yeah Harry it has been how long since I have seen you"

"You mean you have forgotten that you visited me just last week wow Lenna you are losing it."

"Shut up! I was just kidding around with you Harry."

"Auntie Lenna!"

"Liara come give your aunt a big hug.

Liara ran over to Lenna and hugged her.

"I still can't believe how big she has gotten." Dr Recela remarked.

I know it was only a few years ago when I could truly call her my precious baby blue princess."

Dad don't call me that."

"Liara must you crush your father's dreams."

"Mother he promised he would never say that again."

The small gathering of people moved into the family room and sat down to talk to one another. Benezia and Lenna were talking about politics and Recela, Harry and Liara were discussing the upcoming trip. Finally Harry went into the kitchen to cook the hungry Asari a meal. He decided to make an earth esque meal and after getting the fish he started boiling them. When the fish were ready Harry called the four Asari into the dining room and having made Liara set the table for them earlier Harry proceeded to introduce them to earth style food.

"Harry where did you learn to make this stuff?"

"When I was a kid I liked to cook. It was one of the few things that I could do very well."

"I still find it amazing that you never volunteered to cook when we were on the _Siren_."

"Would you have trusted a stranger to cook your food? I would have kept myself away from the food if I had just met an unknown being. I might have poisoned you if that was the only way for me to take control of the ship."

"You would never have done that Harry."

"I know but would you have really risked your life Lenna?"

The room got quite for a minute before Liara changed the topic to something happier like the Pragmatic Prothean.

Benezia and Harry were laying down in their bedroom later that two had just finished putting Liara to bed and just half an hour before they had shown out Lenna and Dr Recela. Harry was lying next to Benezia and the two were just about to fall asleep when the door opened and Liara came into the room holding her favorite stuffed animal which was a black dog that Harry had made using his unique biotics.

Mother dad may I come in?"

Of course you can Liara. What is bothering you so much that you can't get to sleep? Benezia asked.

I just want to spend a little time with you.

Alright Liara come here. Liara ran over to the bed and jumped into it. She then snuggled into Harry's side and before Benezia and Harry knew it Liara had fallen asleep. Harry chuckled at how adorable Liara was and laid his head down and said to Benezia quietly

"Good night."

The next morning Harry and Liara finished packing for the trip. The family then headed for the spaceport and after Harry's armored helmet came in the building he Benezia and Liara were led to the docking bay that held the _Basilisk's Fang_. The _Fang_ was old frigate that was from the Salarian navy. Harry had received the vessel by doing a job for the Salarian STG. The jobs successfully conclusion led to Harry receiving the _Fang._ The _Fang's_ immense size would have normally required a crew of around sixty men. However because the ship was from the STG Harry found out that it was entirely VI slaved allowing one person to fly the ship. The _Fang_ had served Harry faithfully for the past ten years.

"Liara go get your things aboard the ship."

Liara made an aye aye sir gesture and carrying her bag she boarded the ship.

"You will keep yourself and Liara safe wont you Harry?"

"I will always be safe Nezy."

Harry took a moment to look around and when he did not see any cameras or living people around he took off his helmet and kissed Benezia. He then returned the helmet to its place and boarded the _Fang._

The _Fang_'s mass effect fields activated and the ship then began to lift itself off the ground and after three minutes the ship shot off into space. Harry was in the pilot's seat and Liara was busy playing with her stuffed animal in another seat close by. Harry navigated the ship to glide next to the mass relay and when the ship was close enough it shot forward in a blinding blue light.

It took several days of jumping to reach the Telimeis cluster and when the Fang did reach it carried on impatient child and a slightly irritated father. The planet of Shnia was green, humid and tropical. The _Fang_ landed on the surface a few feet from the excavation camp. Harry and Liara descended from the ship's decontamination air lock. At the bottom of the ramp they were met by a Salarian and two Asari.

"Welcome to Shnia Basilisk. My name is Dr Ledra Solus Who is this bundle of cuteness?"

"That is my daughter Liara. she has a very big interest in the Protheans."

"Yeah, they were so cool!"

The Dr Ledra and his two comrades let out some small laughs at the child's enthusiasm.

"This way to the dig site Basilisk I am sure that you and your daughter will enjoy the tour that we have arranged for you."

Following the Salarian Liara and Harry were looking around the dig site's camp and after taking a few stops to look at some of the artifacts found at the site. The group made its way to the base of the Prothean pyramid that the archeology team had found.

"This pyramid is around 50,000 years old and we theorize that it was most likely apart of a larger complex. We have however been unable to find any other part of the said complex."

Liara raised her tiny little blue hand and seeing that Dr Ledra had stopped to allow her to ask her question she blushed but continued on.

"Was there any signs of a records archive?"

"Actually no, there were not any signs of that at all. We barley found any records of what this place was originally"

What did you find?"

"Well what records that were readable indicated that this was some sort of research center."

What was the research that they were conducting? Was that mentioned in the records?"

No idea. We only got that they were working on some project called Theroica.

"Dad I want to see the site."

"Alright Liara just hold on."

"If you would like I could have one of my assistants could show her around the site?"

"That is alright Dr. Solus I will stick by her."

The inside of the pyramid was well preserved. The walls were filled with the exact same letters that Harry and his team in the Department of Mysteries had found on several artifacts inside the department. Harry wanted to know why the Protheans had built a research facility in the center of London. The tour went off without a hitch until they arrived in the middle of the pyramid in what was the main research room. At that moment the comns unit of Dr. Solus went off the room was filled with the screams of pain and shouts of mercy.

"_ barricade yourself inside the pyramid. We are being attacked by raiders_."

The comm. cut off a second later and Liara having heard the screams began to cry. One of the Asari assistants went over to her and tried to calm the young girl down but it was slow in happening. Harry withdrew his Graal spike thrower and after thanking the Asari who was calming down Liara. Harry made his way to the door and began to move things that were placed by the archeologists in the room against the front door. The barricade was ready in ten minutes and a second barricade was made to cover Liara and the Asari taking care of her Melina. The other Asari Jachlion and Dr. Solus had received pistols from Harry and the three of them were covering the door. It did not take long for the door to start to be pounded upon by the intruders. The first layer of defenses broke five minutes later and into the room poured Batarian slavers. The Batarian were cut down by the defenders and the final Batarian found himself cut in half by a biotic attack that came from harry. The defenders stopped to catch their breath and Harry took a moment to raise a defensive shield over Melina and Liara. The next wave of Batarian was more cautious then the first wave. The second wave used duck and cover to advance through the killing ground that Harry, Jachlion and Ledra Solus had set up. But eventual through they could not stand up to the tech attacks from the Salarian and the biotics from the Asari and the armored being. Harry checked out his fellow defenders and found that Jachlion had been hit by mass effect round several times and was having trouble breathing. Dr. Soulus was in a better shape only being hit once in the hand but even then it was only a grazing shot. Harry quickly channeled his biotics through his body and shot what he called a healing warp at Jachlion. The healing warp helped stabilized the breathing problem and it was just in time too because the next wave of Batarian had arrived. This time the Batarian were supported by three biotics that were used to negate the biotics that the defenders used. However the tide turned towards them when Harry in an impulsive idea used his biotics to create a massive tidal wave on the side of the attackers. The gambit paid off and the three biotics and the other attackers drowned in the tidal wave. When no more Batarians showed up Harry launched a seeker spell that checked the rest of the pyramid and was relived and a little disgusted by what he saw. The Batarians were in full retreat and the last of the raiders were entering their ship which were beginning to taking off. The camp was in utter ruins and there were bodies lying limp on the ground. The _Fang_ was still in lock down mode which started because Harry had sent a red alert to the VI onboard. Harry turned to Jachlion and Ledra and told them that the coast was clear the two of them sighed and Harry went to the second barricade to check up on Liara and Melina. He found Liara asleep and Melina looking down at her cooing softly.

"When did she fall asleep?"

"About five minutes into the fight. Did you do something to that barrier that you threw up around us because I did not hear a thing?"

"I did. I don't want Liara exposed to the torment of fighting just yet."

"Melina are you alright?"

"I am sister I was just watching over Liara."

"Thank the goddess that we had you with us Basilisk I don't think that we would have held without you."

"It was not a problem. Let get my ship and get back to civilization."

The rest of the day was spent burning the dead and getting the remaing supplies onto the Fang. Harry had deposited Liara into the makeshift room that Harry had prepared for her on the way to Shnia. The ship took off and headed to the mass relay that would take them to Thessia.

When they arrived at Thessia Harry immediately called Dr. Recela and Benezia and told them to meet him at the spaceport. When Harry landed he found Dr. Recela and Benezia there. When Harry came out of the ship holding a still sleeping Liara Benezia rushed over to him and grabbed her baby and started to sing her an Asari lullaby. Dr. Solus and the two sisters came off the ship and were escorted over to Dr. Recela's waiting hands.

"What happened Harr?"

"We were attacked at the sight by slavers."

"Was Liara hurt in away? Because if they did May the goddess protect them from my wrath."

"They are all dead Nezy. She was not hurt."

Harry then whispered in her ear." I can try and repress the memories using Obliviate."

"Do it Harr I don't want my baby to remember what you described to me in that message that you sent."

"Alright."

Harry whole body turned emerald green and then Liara turned that same color then reverted back to normal.

"Come on Harr let us go home."

The couple turned around and proceed to a hover car that was being held by one of Benezia's disciples and the trio went home.

**Let me make something clear about the stuffed animal and Liara's childishness. she is just a kid. If the Asari have such long lives it is not a big stretch of the imagination that their minds mature at a slower rate. She may be fifteen in age but I am guessing that would make her about six years old in mental years. Sorry that was my rant I just don't want any pointless questions coming up in the reviews. Also I have a new poll up that I need people to vote on. It brings up the multi relationship issue that I have been receiving from some of my reviewers and from some PMs. Please vote. if you can spare the time just go to my profile page.**


	6. Chapter 5

The Next Great Adventure

Ch 5

Mission of hell

Ever since the day of the dig Harry continued to worry more and more about his family. He decided to take jobs closer to Thessia so that way he could make sure Liara was ok and healing. The memory never returned to Liara and she went back to her pre-dig site self. The jobs that Harry accepted were easy and over time Harry wanted to feel a challenge. That challenge came from an usual source. Harry received a job from the matriarchs that they said was of critical importance. He was to report to the spaceport in several hours. So here Harry was at the spaceport getting ready for his next mission. Benzia and Liara were there to see him off and Benezia kissed him and then whispered something in his ear that made Harry grin uncontrollable. Liara hugged her father and also kissed him on the cheeks. He left and made his way to the ship that would be his home for the next few days. One of the stipulations of the contract that the matriarchs and he had worked out was the guaranteed camera free room on the ship for him.

The Turian ship _Phealstrom _was jammed packed with crew members of the Turian navy and there were also Salarian and Asari on the ship as well but harry did not know what they were here for. When he asked a gunner the gunner told him that they were some diplomatic group. The _Phealstrom_ was about to depart from Thessia. The fuel that the ship would need was packed and stored in the cargo hold and the ship's mass effect fields were up and running. The ship gave a small jerk and was off the ground. The ship ascended into the skies and when they hit the mass relay the classical flash of blue light was displayed.

Harry was in his room on the ship out of his armor. The room was cool and well light with a small cot and a side table inside. Harry was sitting on the bed looking at a picture that held a special place in his heart. It was a picture that was "magical" and showed his family and him at their privet beach. Liara was building a sandcastle while Benezia was lying down part way in the sun and part way in the shade. The picture would the have Liara move away from the castle and go to the water's edge fill up her bucket and then carefully tip toe over to her mother and then dump the buckets contents onto Benezia who would jump and start screeching while Liara began to giggle. Harry fondly remembered that day and had taken the picture with a wizarding camera that had been in his trunk on the day of his exile. His thoughts were interrupted by the comms system going off.

"_Basilisk. There is someone who would like to speak with you. Go to room 20043."_

Harry sighed and proceeded to gather his helmet and armor and after attaching them to his body he opened his door and began to walk out the door towards where the captain had said to go. It took about ten minutes to reach the area of the ship that contained the numbers the captain spoke of. When he reached the room he knocked on the door and waited for a few moments before the door opened. Inside the room stood a female Turian in what the translator chip he had gotten a few years back called silverback armor. The female had reversed facial plates and on the plates was crimson face paint. She was well built and seemed to be in good shape.

"So you are the one that they call Basilisk?"

"Affirmative milady."

The Turian cracked a smile and crossed her arms.

"My name is Teachalia."

"It is nice to meet you Teachalia."

He extended his hand and watched as the Turian extended her own hand as they both shock.

"Do you know why you have been asked for this mission?"

"No, I was not told by the matriarchs why they required my services."

"The matriarchs were not the ones who authorized the use of you for this mission."

"What?"

"Basilisk I would like to tell you that we have been watching you for a long time."

"Who exactly is we?"

"The office of special tactics and reconnaissance."

"The spectres. What do the spectres want with me?"

"We have been following your career as a mercenary Basilisk. We have watched as you took jobs that others thought impossible and completed them like they were the easiest thing you had done. You are honorable and always stick to your contract never betraying your customers unless they were some sort of major criminal. We watched as you defeated the goddess's maidens on Thessia and we even know that you helped the drell be evacuated from their homeworld. It would be an honor to have you join the ranks of the spectres."

"I would have to think about this generous offer that you are presenting me with."

"Of course. When you have decided to reply to my offer come see me down at the mess hall. Table thirteen."

Teachalia then proceeded to shut the door and harry found himself wondering if he could take the offer or not. The walk back to his cabin seemed longer than what it had been towards Teachalia's cabin. Harry when he reached his cabin took off his helmet and sitting on his bed put his hands over his face. To be a spectre was a once in a life time opportunity. Could he be one? That question kept him up for the rest of the night cycle.

The next morning Harry continued to stay in his room thinking over Teachalia's offer. Could he be a spectre? Would he have to show himself to the council? What impact would this have on Liara and Benezia? Harry was not sure of what to do. If he accepted the offer he would be answering to the council and that could lead to so uncomfortable questions. He could be detained and studied by the STG. But the pros about being a spectre were outweighing the cons. Harry decide to ask Benzia before he made the decision.

So getting up from the bed and heading over to the extra-net concesl Harry quickly typed in the address for his beloved and waited for a few moments. Benezia's face appeared a few moments later.

"_Hello Harry it is good to see you. What seems to be the problem?"_

"It is good to see you too Nezy. Listen the reason I am calling is because I have found out the reason I was urged to get on this mission."

"_What was the reason?"_

"The matriarchs were pressured by the council and they want me to join the spectres."

Benezia was stunned silent for a moment and a troubled look crossed her face.

"_Are you thinking about joining?"_

Harry stood still for a moment and said

"I don't know Nezy. It is a tremendous honor to be in the spectres."

"_But Harry the council might drag you in for being for being from a new species and they might detain you. Liara and I might never see you again."_

"That is true. But I think that I can avoid that if I do this in a certain way. Don't you have dirt on the Asari councilor Tevos?"

"_I have something but will it be enough_?"

"Let's hope it is. I am going to join."

"_Ok Harry but be careful."_

"I will Nezy. How is Liara doing?"

"_She is doing well. She does miss you and is hoping that you will take her to the Prothean museum that just opened up here on Thessia."_

Tell her that I will try my best to get tickets for that."

"_I will Harry."_

"Goodbye my moon."

"_Goodbye my sun"_

The holo message shut off and Harry sighed and began to gather his armor. When he was clad in the custom made armor. He then proceeds to the door and sped down the hallway towards the mess hall. The mess hall was in the center of the _Phealstrom_ at the moment that harry arrived at the entrance to the mess he heard loud conversations going on between the crew and the diplomatic team. He saw Teachalia over by herself. Harry began moving towards her table and when she reached it she looked up at him and her mandibles clicked.

"Basilisk. Have you thought about the offer?"

"I have. Let me tell you that it is my privilege to accept it."

"Good. Now that the issue is settled. Let me explain what is going to happen. I will be your mentor for the first few missions then you will be inducted into the spectre's ranks by the council. I do have to ask why are you in a helmet and armor all the time?"

"That is personal. Do you have any idea where this ship is going to?"

"I do. We are heading to a planet that was recently discovered to have life on it. The species that we are to meet is large and from the transmissions that we have intercepted. We have learned that the race calls itself the Yahg."

"Why are we making first contact?"

"The official reason is that the council would like to uplift them into the galactic community. The unofficial reason is that the Yahg are sitting on top of several large deposits of element zero."

"So why would they send a spectre?"

"In all honesty it is because the Turian councilor's son is the second in command of the security team and we are in his words. To protect the first contact team."

"More political corruption."

"That is just the way life is. Basilisk can you tell me about some of your other merc jobs."

"Well there was this one time on Klaalon 5…"

The stories that were shared between Harry and Teachalia were each in their own right amazing. Such as the time when Harry single handedly stopped a serial killer Batarian from the Batarian colony of Shalino from unleashing a homemade plague onto the colony. Or when Teachalia helped steer an asteroid away from a Salarian ship yard. The stories increased the respect that the two felt towards one another. So when the captain yelled over the comns system for all civilians to report to their quarters and barricade their doors because the ship was under attack from pirates and they were about to board. The Turian and human were ready.

They reported to the airlock where they were met by several Turian marines. The marines had set up several prefabricated barricades to hide behind. There was a steady pounding at the airlock door and harry removed his disciple shotgun that had been a gift from Lenna for his birthday last year while Teachalia drew her assault rifle. The pounding stopped for moment and the next moment the door creaked open and three pirates charged straight for the marines. Harry managed to obliterate one of the attackers before he reached the prefabs using the disciple. Harry's kill slumped and lost the top part of his body to the shotgun's blast. The second merc was hit by several mass accelerator rounds to the lower stomach the Salarian's body seized up before collapsing. The final merc however had more luck then her two comrades. The Asari had managed to get past the barricades and killed one of the marines. This gave an opening for the rest of the merc band who were having trouble getting out of the airlock door and onto the _Phealstrom_. The mercs who now numbered in the twenties charged forward and managed to reach the first Asari from the attackers. There she was taking pot shots at the marines, Harry and Teachalia. She was finally taken down when harry sent a cutting curse at her. The curse hit her on the right side of her stomach splitting her down the center. The Asari's guts spilt onto the floor and served to dishearten her fellow mercs. Harry then started to launch more cutting curses at the mercs and would hit one of them every few minutes. The mercs finally tried to use a sniper to take out the biotic that was destroying them. The sniper's round hit harry in his left arm and made him his in pain. To Teachalia's surprise she watched as Basilisk's body glowed emerald again and she watched in amazement at the hole from the sniper round which had rammed through the armor and showed a little of the skin of Basilisk which Teachalia noticed was a pink white color just pop the round out of it. Then Basilisk threw the round back using biotics at the mercs and scored a kill from the shot. The kill was the sniper who had been hit in the head with his own mass accelerator round. This was even more demoralizing for the mercs and this act finally broke them into retreat.

The marines cheered and launched an attack that captured the rest of the pirates. The captives were lined up and examined for any spare weapons. The captives were grumbling and making threats to their captors. Harry stood near the marines watching as the pirates that were on the other ship were brought over on to the _Phealstrom's_ brig. Five marines had been killed in the attack but the number of pirates was around twelve. Teachalia came over to harry and remarked.

"That was an impressive display of biotics and weaponry Basilisk."

"Thank you Teachalia but may I have a few moments to myself."

"Of course I understand."

She left Harry alone and he returned to his cabin and where he was alone to his thoughts.

The rest of the trip to the Yagh's planet of Parnack was quiet and uneventful. Harry continued to receive special lessons from Teachalia about galactic politics and the working of the council. He had some issues with the rule that spectres could in theory commit genocide and get away with it. Teachalia told him that while she found the rule to be a little arrogant on the spectres part. It was effective for the times that spectres had to make the hard decisions. Teachalia herself told harry that she was from a career military family and had joined the spectres about thirty years ago. The potential spectre found himself trusting Teachalia and he would tell her snippets about his home world. When they reach Parnack which was an earth like planet with five continents and those continents were surrounded by three oceans. The moon of the planet was about two times smaller than the moon that orbited earth. When the shore party was chosen and debriefed on the mission harry and Teachalia were with three Turian marines who were to act as security for the shore party.

The shuttle that took the shore party down to the planet was ready and harry boarded the shuttle with Teachalia sitting next to him. The shuttle took about ten minutes to reach the surface. The diplomatic team had decided to target one of the many camps that surrounded a nearby lake. The settlement had several building nearby and seemed to be prospers. When the shuttle landed near the buildings harry immediately had a bad feeling enter his gut. When he mentioned it to Teachalia. She just laughed and told him it was nervousness about the missions that the two would undertake after first contact was made. Harry's bad feeling continued as the team made contact with the Yahg who was leader of the village. The initial negotiations were off to a good start but Harry continued to feel uneasy the whole time he was there. This was compounded when Harry who had left the village for awhile felt as if there was something following him. When he was by the shore of the lake he had a brief second before something smashed in to him. Harry was knocked to the ground and after quickly getting back up he was face to face with one of the Yahg. The Yahg was pointing one of the primitive powder weapons that his people still used at him and was shouting at him to die already. Harry dove behind a rock when the Yahg pulled the trigger.

The bullet hit the rock and broke off chips of it that pelted harry. Harry then charged up his biotic and with a quick throw he hit the Yahg making it fly into the lake. Harry scrambled towards the village and was startled to find that the same fate had been bestowed on the first contact team. The team was laid out sprawling in the village center. The shuttle was being fought over by the security team and the Yahg. Harry was running towards the security team when he was hit from behind by the Yahg from the shoreline. The hit had sent harry flying and he had crashed against a wall he fought his way back to consciousness and found himself staring into the eyes of Teachalia. Teachalia's eyes were dim and lifeless. She had her ribcage torn apart with her heart lying in a pool of blue blood nearby. Harry closed the eyes of his friend and ran back towards the shuttle. At the shuttle there were only two guards and one Asari member of the first contact team left. The security team was firing at a group of Yahg who were shooting their primitive weapons back at them. Harry reached the group and sent an electrical shockwave at the Yahg sending them backwards.

"Go, get on the shuttle I can fly it."

The Turian who seemed to be in command nodded and yelled at the other member to get the civilian aboard the shuttle. Yahg continued to fire their weapons at the team and managed to hit the captain in the back breaking his kinetic barriers and killing him. The Asari and the other Turian managed to get on the shuttle and harry seeing that they were on Harry took off. The shuttle reached the _Phealstrom_ and Harry called the ship's doctor and told him that there were wounded on the shuttle. The Asari was shaking as she was helped down from the shuttle by the doctor's assistant and the Turian was praying and being carried away by several other marines. Harry quickly got off the ship and made his way past the captain who was standing at the entrance to the hanger bay.

"What happened Basilisk?" where is agent Teachalia?"

"Agent Teachalia was killed along with the rest of the first contact team were killed by the Yahg."

"By the spirits! We need to return to the Citadel and report what has happened."

"I know. Do we have a quantum entanglement communications set?"

"We do. I will set you up with the council."

Harry walked to the communications room that was near the back of the ship near the engine room. How was he to say to the councilors that they had lost their agent and the Turian councilor's son? The entanglement field rose and scanned his entire body and right before his eyes there stood the Citadel council. Councilor Tevos was in the center her calm figure portraying wisdom. The Turian councilor was to her left. He was straight backed and serious. The Salarian councilor was calm and composed. He seemed to be studying Harry with his glassy gray eyes.

"Basilisk. Why are you contacting us at this time? Where is agent Teachalia_?"_

"Forgive me councilor. I have grave news that may be a great shock to you. Agent Teachalia and the rest of the first contact team were killed a few hours into the mission by the Yahg. I was able to save myself and two others."

"My son?"

"I saved him he was the second soldier that was alive at the time of the evacuation."

"The Turian was quiet for a moment before a relived look crossed his face."

"Thank you Basilisk."

The Salarian councilor stopped his colleague from making any further statements and turned to Harry and said.

"What should we do about the situation? Your recommendation Basilisk would be greatly appreciated."

"I suggest that we blockade the planet and never let any ships near the surface."

"A reasonable suggestion Basilisk. We also have to discuss your candidacy for the spectres_._

I believe that I should be assigned to another spectre so that I may complete the beginning missions."

"We need a spectre and Basilisk has done everything that we asked him in this mission and should be allowed into the spectres."

"To survive the Yahg is impressive. I think that we should allow him into the spectres."

This surprised Harry. They were going to let him into the spectres.

"Are you sure councilors? I can wait until I do the proper way."

"No, Basilisk. You will be a spectre."

The councilors then began to type a few things into their data pads on their end of the message.

"Basilisk in light of the service you have done today the council would like to accept you into the spectres.

"Spectres are the stuff of legend to be among them is one of life's greatest honors."

"Spectres must make terrible sacrifices to preserve galactic stability."

"It is our pleasure to welcome you into the spectres."

Harry was shocked even though his mentor had died and he had failed to save the rest of the team. He was in the spectres.

"We will transmit your next mission to you so that you may be ready."

"May I have a small amount of time to prepare on Thessia?"

"Of course Basilisk. We will have the mission ready when you are."

The quantum entanglement transmission ended and Harry left the room. Once he arrived on the bridge the captain turned to him and said.

"Where to now spectre?"

"Thessia."

The ship approached the mass relay and watched as three frigates dropped out of the relay which was in the orbit around the seventh star and then powered up and shot through the relay.

**Wow. That was hard. I have been receiving comments about my beta reader situation and I would love to have someone volunteer to be my reader but no one has. So I am asking my fans to please PM me if they want to try and beta read my stuff or they can recommend someone to do it. I am having writers block and would like to have suggestions about what could come next. For example I could do one of Harry's spectre missions where Harry meets the most badass Krogan in the galaxy. Or I could do a family moment with Liara. Also thanks for all the support you guys have given me it has really made my day.**


	7. Chapter 6

The Next Great Adventure

Ch 6

Family moments

**This chapter has been beta read by Donvito****Corleone**

Harry stepped into his home and taking off his helmet he sighed. The last mission from the council had sent him on had been a wild goose chase through Batarian space looking for a criminal who went by the name of Teleonu. Teleonu was a former STG Salarian agent who was a chemical weapons expert and had decided to go rouge and sell his own chemical weapons. The council had sent Harry after him. Harry had finally cornered him on the Batarian colony of Belariona. There Harry ripped apart the mercs that Teleona had hired to protect him and quickly found the chemical weapons expert tailoring a brand new toxin that had a lethality rate to only Batarians. Harry had been forced to shoot and kill Teleona before he released the toxin into the planet's atmosphere. So because of the use of his biotics and the amount of running that he had done Harry was a little tired and had slept on the ride home to Thessia on the _Fang_. Walking towards the kitchen for some food Harry was surprised to see Liara at the table she seemed to be eating the Asari equivalent of ice cream. There were tear stains on her bright green dress that indicated that she had been crying for a good amount of time.

"Liara, what happened princess?"

"Dad what are you doing home so soon?"

"Answer my question first princess. What is troubling you?"

"I... I was teased at school today."

"What were the other girls saying that made you cry?"

"They called me an Ardat-Yakshi and a pureblood bitch."

Harry knew about the Ardat-Yakshi. The demon of the night winds were one of the Asaris' most closely held secrets. To be called one was one of the highest forms of insult to another Asari. To be called a pureblood a thing that Harry found to be a little fun was only a little less worse that to be called a psycho killer. He had in fact met two Ardat-Yakshi while he had been on Thessia three years ago. The two had been escorted by their mother who was a justicar to look around Thessia for a few days. The justicar whose name was Samara had accidentally let slip that she was hunting a third Ardat-Yakshi that had escaped custody. This was troubling. Samara who he had assured he would help provide information on any strange deaths that he came across on the Ardat-Yakshi to the Justicar.

"Liara, listen to me. Those other girls do not have any idea of what they are talking about. You are not an Ardat-Yakshi. You are the smart Prothean loving young lady that I have all ways known."

"Thanks dad."

"Liara tell me when you have this problem again and don't react at all to it."

"Ok. Are you going to teach me more advanced biotics?"

"Alright kido. Just wait for a few minutes. I would like to rest for a moment."

"That is fine dad. I will be in the back yard."

The yard that T'Soni manor posses was quite big and was fenced in so that it was privet. There were many plants that were from other planets in the galaxy. Harry had picked up the hobby of gardening from Benezia. It was relaxing and Harry had spent a good amount of time on his personal garden. Liara opened the door that led to the backyard and disappeared into the jungle of plants. Harry went over to the cabinet and got himself a glass and a bottle of Asari alcohol from Illium. Pouring the drink into the glass and then downing it in one swig. Harry gulped down the sweet tasting drink. He was surprised when he felt a pair of hands come up and wrap around him.

"Hello Nezy"

"Hello Harry. When did you get home?"

"A few moments ago. Where were you earlier?"

"I was busy with some of my disciples. Why do you ask?"

"Liara was having a problem and I had found it strange that she hadn't spoken to you yet."

"What was the matter?"

"She was being teased at school and when I got home I found her she was sitting at the table eating ice cream."

"What was she being called? I will have a talk with the administrator and…"

"It is alright Nezy. I told Liara that she should be proud of herself and to not let the other kids words get to her."

Harry then proceeded to extract himself from Benezia arms and turning to face her. He laid a kiss upon Benezia's lips. Benezia kissed her bondmate back and for the next two minutes the two of them continued kissing. Harry finally came up for air and Benezia was panting slightly.

"I have to go now my love. Liara asked me to teach her more of my "magic" and I said that I would."

"Alright Harry but you are going to do it safely? Remember last time."

Harry chuckled nervously. He had been teaching Liara Expelliarmus and he had been holding a sword that the T'Soni family had owned for over nine centuries and when Liara had sent the attack against him it had caused the sword to fly up into the air and land dangerously near his left arm. Benezia had been less than pleased with him for that.

"It is alright Nezy. I will be teaching her something safe."

"Well let us hope that it will be Harry."

Harry left Benezia in the kitchen and headed for the back door and once there he stepped into the garden. He found Liara underneath one of the trees that provided a lot of shade. She was trying to conjure a small ball of water.

"Liara are you ready for the lesson?"

"Of course I am dad. What are we learning about today?"

"Today we are going to learn about is the Protega charm."

"What does Protega do dad?"

"It basically creates a what would be similar to a biotic barrier. The monition is this."

After showing Liara the motion and telling her to shield herself. Harry threw several low danger attacks at Liara to test the effectiveness. The shield that Liara created was stable and repelled most of the attacks. A few jinxes did get through and Liara was covered in itchy boils. After a few minutes of Liara holding the shield Harry finally sent the spell that reversed the itching and Liara soon returned to her normal itch less self.

"Well done Liara you managed to repel most of the attacks. You just need to pour a little more power into the shield."

"Dad. Why does this biotic move do better than barrier?"

"Because barrier can only hold for a few minutes against weapons. Protega can shield you against weapons for much longer and can sometimes send the bullets back at the shooter."

"Dad I have to ask you something."

"Sure kido what is it?"

"What was Earth like and why did you really get off world?"

"Well Liara Earth was at the time I was on it much like Thessia. There were many different governments that each tried to reign supreme. But unlike Thessia there were wars every few decades in some part of the world. I lived on an island nation called Great Britain. There was a cold war that existed for most of the century and there were many nuclear weapons. Earth also had two separate worlds Liara. One was full of non biotics and the other was made up entirely of them."

"But why did you leave?"

"I left because I was being accused of being a murderer."

"Why was that?"

"I angered a lot of old money families that had a special dislike of me."

"Why?"

"Liara you must understand the world that I once considered myself a part of was very bigoted. Many of the old families that were kind of like the matriarchs are here were hundreds of years old and had a lot of influence in the government."

"So you left because they and you disagreed on policy?"

"Basically yes. I have never regretted what I have done in my life. And if I had to do it over again you better well know that I would not change a thing. I found your mother and I have you."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Liara decide to end it by asking.

"Do the nations on Earth still exist?"

"I think they do Liara. But I have not had my ship near the planet in many years. I did know that at the time of my last visit that humanity had established a colony on our moon."

The conversation continued into the afternoon and before Harry and Liara had noticed it was dinner time.

Benezia had come out of the house to get her bondmate and her daughter and was surprised to find the two underneath the tree talking to each other. She cleared her throat and got the twos attention.

"Diner is ready you two."

"Alright sweet heart Liara and I were just finishing up our little talk."

Liara rushed into the house and Harry followed her at a slower pace. When the table was set and the food that Benezia cooked was laid out. After saying a prayer to Athame the family sat down to eat. Harry told Liara and Benezia some of the less classified missions that he had been on as a spectre. Then Benezia told them about the politics of the matriarchs and her disciples. Liara finally worked up the courage to say something that had been on her mind.

"Mother, Dad I have something that I wish to tell you."

"What is it princess?"

"I have been thinking for a while now on what I want to do when I reach collage and well."

"Go ahead little wing tell us what it is."

"I have decided that I want to be a Prothean archeologist."

She waited for her parents to digest the information.

"Liara that is alight with me I always knew that you wanted to be an archeologist that researched the Protheans. Why did you act like this would bother me or your mother?"

"It is true little wing. I expected you to take this path."

"Mother dad it just. I want to live up to your reputations."

"Liara it is alright to have a dream to work forward to. Listen up I don't care what you do just do something that you enjoy."

"Ok dad thank you."

"Now tell us where you are taking the college courses."

Liara told her parents that the courses were at the collage of Nefalia which was one of Thessia's premier collages. Her parents began asking questions such as did she fill out her application or how long did she think that she had to attend. The rest of dinner passed by without a hitch and when the time for dishes was at hand Liara volunteered to do them. Benezia and Harry sat at the table and finished clearing the table and when that was done they took the dishes to Liara. Harry was interrupted by a communication coming in from the council. Harry told Benezia and Liara that he had to take an important call and he left for the quantum entanglement room that harry had built into the house. He stopped for a moment to put in place his armor and helmet.

When he was in the entanglement room he typed in the correct code from his Omni-Tool and the entanglement machine began to scan him. When it had him scanned and ready for the exchange of data the machine began showing the councilors.

Councilor Tevos was the first to speak

"Basilisk, I see that you are ready."

"Of course I am ready councilor. What is the problem?"

"Recently one of our agents from a STG team failed to report in. we need you to find him and whatever he had on his target."

"Where did he report from last?"

"His last report was made two days ago here on the Citadel. C-Sec however cannot be involved if our agent is to remain in deep cover."

"Who exactly am I looking for?"

"A Salarian named Ijola Solus."

"I will be there. I do need some time to get my ship to the Citadel."

"That is fine Basilisk. We hope your investigation goes well. We will send you any information that may help you in your search"

"My thanks councilor Varcus."

The three holograms disappeared and Harry sighed. Another mission that was fantastic. He had just gotten home. Harry turned around and exited the room. During the time that Harry had been in the entanglement room Liara was in her own room doing homework for her school and Benezia was probably in the master bedroom reading a book. Harry arrived at the door to the master bedroom and taking off his helmet he entered. The master bedroom was a rich purple and gold the bed was big enough for three and had silver sheets. Benzia was on her side of the bed reading what appeared to be one of her romance books. She looked up from her book to see her bondmate looking very stressed and in his full suit of armor.

"What happened my love?"

"I am being called up for another mission Nezy."

They can't do that to you! You just got home."

"I know Nezy but they can they are the council."

"When are you leaving?"

"Some time tomorrow."

"I want you to stay home with me my love."

"I want to stay as well but I have to do this Nezy."

"Harry please stay with me."

"I always will."

The two were laying on top of the bed and benzia was playing with Harry's hair. She had always found it to be one of the most amazing things about him. The moon was setting and the couple spent the night with each other. They did not notice the door had shut and a small amount of sniffling could be heard if you were in the hall.


	8. Chapter 7

The Next Great Adventure

Ch 7

Earning a Krogan's respect

**I would like to say Thanks to a reviewer who brought up an important point to me concerning the paring for the next part of the story that will cover Mass Effect one. It will remain Harry/Benezia. but Tali though she is one of my favorite love interests in mass effect she will play a more daughterly role. I would like for my fans to help me come up with a name for my second story. If the name is something that I like I will use it. Thanks again for the support. My beta which I just began to have reading my work has decided to pull out. So again I am looking for another beta. Contact me if you wish to apply.**

The next morning Harry had gotten out of bed early so that he could prepare his weapons and armor for the mission ahead. He had sent a quick message to the spaceport where the _Fang_ was being held and ordered the ground teams to refuel the ship. Harry quietly moved down the stair towards the front door his armor was on his body and he was carrying his helmet in his arms. He was almost out the front door when he heard the stairs creak. Harry turned around to find the source of the noise and found himself looking at Liara.

"Liara why are you up at this time?"

"I wanted to see you one last time before you left dad."

Harry's face softened and he sighed. He should have known that Liara would want to see him off on his mission.

"Liara, how did you know that I would be leaving in the morning?"

"I heard you say it to mother last night."

"Were you eavesdropping princess?"

Liara nodded her head slowly.

"Liara, you know about my job. I can't ignore it though sometimes I wish I could. I will be back in a few days."

"I will miss you dad. Please come home safely."

"I will do my best Liara. Tell your mother that I am sorry for not seeing her this morning."

"Of course dad. Will you bring me something back from the Citadel?"

"I will Liara. Goodbye princess."

With that said and done Harry moved to the door and when he opened it. He caught a last glimpse of Liara sitting on the stairs. The trip to the spaceport took only a few minutes by hovercar and when Harry arrived at the port he was met by an Asari who had been leaning by the entrance to Harry's ships docking bay.

"Basilisk?"

"Yes miss?"

"Thoara. Your ship is fuel and is waiting for departure at your leave."

"Thank you Miss Thoara. Your services are no longer needed."

Harry tossed her a credit chit that contained the rest of the payment for fuel. The Asari caught the chit and nodded to him before leaving. Harry typed in the security code that he had installed on the ship allowing the boarding ramp to descend from its locked position. The inside of the ship had not changed much in the amount of time that harry had bought it.

_"Welcome Basilisk we are currently running at ninety three percent efficiency."_

"Thank you Hermione. Inform me if there is a problem."

"_Signing you off."_

The VI had been a recent improvement to the ship and had helped harry with most of the functions of the ship. Harry approached the pilot's seat and after strapping himself to the chair he pulled up the protocols for the ship to fly and gently lifted the ship off the ground. The ship flew into the sky and when he was close to the relay Harry activated Hermione and instructed her to begin relay maneuvers. The VI obeyed the order and after moving the ship closer to the relay the ship became encased in blue pent up mass effect fields that shot the _Fang_ out of the end of the relay.

The trip was a good fifteen minutes and Harry was ready for the mission. When the fang finally hit the Citadel's mass relay it came to a brief halt and Hermione's voice sounded over the intercom system.

_"Mass relay travel complete what are your orders Basilisk?"_

"Take the ship into range of Citadel control and when we are assigned a docking bay head there and then shut the ship down."

_"Orders accepted."_

The _Fang_ glided gently towards the Citadel and when the ship was in range it picked up a scratchy voice from C-Sec control.

_"Unknown vessel this is C-Sec we have no ID on your ship please identify yourself."_

"This is the _Basilisk's Fang_ I am spectre Basilisk."

_"I need your spectre code sir."_

"Spectre code coming control. Alpha 57- 89J- 34-98."

_"Code accepted. Do you need transportation to meet you at your docking bay?"_

"No thank you control I can find my own way around."

_"Of course spectre. Please ask C-Sec if there is anything that they can help you with."_

"I will control Basilisk out."

The ship flew over to the docking bay that Citadel control had assigned to the _Fang_ it was docking bay C-35 which was close to Zakara ward were Ijola had last been seen. Harry had gotten off the _Fang_ and had entered Zakara.

The ward was filled with every species in the galaxy. He saw several Turians talking with a Volus merchant near the entrance of the wards from the docking bays. Nearby the Turians there was an Elcor and Hanar talking to one another. Harry moved past the Elcor and Hanar and entered Zakara proper. Harry made his way down one of the small alley ways to where according to the information the councilors had sent him Ijola had last been seen. He found the apartment building that Ijola had used and entering the building. He approached the room that was included in the information and knocked on the durosteel door. When knocking on the door produced no results and trying to force the door proved that it was locked Harry tried a different tactic. He flared his biotics and launched an alohomora at the door and he was happy to hear the doors electronic lock snap away from its position. The door was easy to open and harry proceed to enter the apartment.

The apartment had everything a normal apartment would have. Nothing seemed abnormal or out of place. Harry checked the extra-net console and found nothing out of place. It was near the bedroom that a clue was found. On the left bedside table there was a paper that a first appeared to be gibberish but after checking it with some special codes the note read.

Target is close. Unknown if it is getting suspicious will move to secondary base and remain under communications black out. To any agents trying to find me I am in Zakara wards 97 plain.

Harry knew what the 97 plain was referring to. It was a popular restaurant that was held in high regard by most species for its excellent cooking and service. The restaurant was in the lower seedier parts of Zakara. Harry then proceeded to move towards the door and was surprised to find the three Turians that had been talking to the Volus outside the apartments with guns at the ready.

Harry quickly dove for cover behind a set of trash cans that were to the right of the doorway. He had dived just in time two because at that time the Turians opened fire on the position that he use to be at. Harry quickly activated his Omni-Tool and launched an incinerate at the three Turians. This did nothing however because the Turians dodged the tech attack and continued to pour fire onto his cover. Harry then tried to launch a warp attack at his attackers and managed to hit the one on the left. The Turian was glowing a light emerald and Harry took the chance to fire off a lash at his enemy. The lash hit the warped foe causing a violent explosion of biotic energy. The explosion knocked one of the Turians to the ground and forced the other one to take cover. The explosion did manage to kill the Turian that Harry had warped. Harry decided to fire off one of his most dangerous attacks which was summoning a whip made entirely of electricity. The whip was summoned from the Omni-Tool and it shot over the battlefield hitting the Turian that had been knocked down from the biotic explosion. The Turian was screaming at the top of his lungs as he was electrocuted. The final Turian shot his shotgun at Harry blindly from behind his cover. The shot managed to hit Harry and it forced his barriers to go down. Harry then launched the electric whip at his final foe but the Turian was dodging in the whip trying to avoid the same fate of electrocution that his comrade had suffered. Finally Harry managed to stager the merc with a violent and completely unexpected biotic charge. The charge also got harry into the range of his own shotgun which ripped the mercs shields apart wounding him critically and forcing him to fall on his back. Harry grabbed the merc and shouted.

"Who are you working for? Answer me or you will get a shotgun round to the face!"

The Turian just laughed and spat blood onto the dark blue helmet in his face.

"Spirits fuck you Basilisk I won't tell you anything."

"Start talking or else."

"I am dead already. Your threats won't work against me. I will never say…."

The merc bleed out before he could finish his sentence and Harry started looking around the bodies of the mercs to find out who had ordered the attack on him. He eventually found a datapad that implicated a person know only as the Watcher had been the one who had paid the mercs off. The watcher whoever he was probably the one that Ijola was following. That he knew of Ijola's primary base of operation was extremely disturbing. Harry then proceed to hid the bodies in the nearby trash compacter and then he hailed a hover taxi and when the VI driver asked where he wanted to go he said

"97 plains."

_"Of course sir we will arrive in five to ten minutes."_

The hover car trip did indeed take ten minutes when it landed and opened its door harry paid the fee for transportation and proceeded to walk towards the restaurant. It was packed with species from across Zakara. There were Volus, Turians, Asari and several Quarians. When Harry reached the entrance he caught a glimpse of an observation scope and proceeded to slowly walk towards the stairs. When he had climbed the stairs and approached the position that had shown with the observation scope he was caught by surprise when a force slammed into him knocking him to the ground. Harry felt a blade close to his neck and without making any significant moves looked up at his attacker. It was a Salarian with the common brown skin. The difference between this Salarian and others was the little bit of its left horn missing.

"Who are you and how did you find me?"

"My name is Basilisk from the office of special tactics and reconnaissance. I found you by reading your coded message back at your primary base."

"So the council sent you to find me. I told them that if I did not respond for more than three days then I had entered communications black out."

"They seemed to think that you were in dire need of some help. Who exactly is this watcher person?"

"Where did you hear that name?"

"I found out about him from a datapad that was on one of the mercs that tried to kill me."

"Watcher is one of the most dangerous criminals here on the Citadel. They control 75% of the criminal activity that happens here. I was assigned to find Watcher and discover any critical information that I could on the scum."

Ijola got off of Harry and held out a hand to him so that he could get up. Accepting the hand Harry was pulled up and after getting rid of some garbage that had gotten on to the armor Harry turned back to Ijola.

"Do you have any idea who the Watcher is yet?"

"I am close to a breakthrough. I know that he travels with a Krogan bodyguard that is rumored to be a battlemaster."

"So we are look at Krogan bodyguards that are possibly biotics? This is great last time that C-Sec checked half the Krogan on the station were in some sort of mercenary role."

"True but I have it from a good source that Watcher loves to eat at the 97 plains. That was why I was on stakeout here."

Have you spotted any Krogan yet?"

"No, not yet but I am confident that Watcher will show up here tonight."

"How do you know that he will be here tonight?"

"I found and tracked several extranet messages that clearly show a great like of this place."

Harry and Ijola waited for their target to show up and during the waiting Ijola worked up the nerve to ask Harry if he was the same Basilisk that had saved his great great grandfather on an archeological dig. Harry replied yes to the question. It was about three hours later and the target had still not shown up. Harry had taken a small break to go to one of the shops nearby to get Liara a present. It was a model of the _Destiny Ascension_. Liara had always had a small interest in the vast Asari dreadnought. Harry was just about to close his eyes when Ijola shook him violently.

"Basilisk we just got a confirmation of a Krogan bodyguard. He is here with a Batarian who must be Watcher!"

"We have to make sure that it is him Ijola."

"I know but we are so close."

Harry decided to have a look at the Krogan and the Batarian. The Krogan was massive he was built like a tank. His hump was so large Harry suspected that if hit by it he would fall into unconsciousness. The Krogan's face had several claw marks ruing down one of his eyes. There were other scars indicating that the Krogan was old and well experienced in combat. Harry turned his attention to the Batarian who was strutting around like he owned the place. He appeared to be a normal Batarian with the typical four eyes and a nasally voice that could be heard above the crowd's noise.

Harry watched as the Batarian intimidated his way into the restaurant by using the Krogan. The pair was seated at the front on a balcony. Harry launched a biotic towards the ceiling above the table where the Krogan and Batarian were seated. The emerald light was not seen and words began to appear on Harry's HUD.

You made sure we were not followed?"

"I did."

"Good it is hard being one of the most dangerous men on the Citadel. "

"Of course it is Mr. Watcher."

"Don't say that name in public! You worthless humpback."

There was an audible growling that came from the Krogan at that remark. Harry turned to Ijola.

"The Batarian is Watcher. What was the plan on removing him?"

"Thought that maybe we could use a high powered sniper. No too messy maybe poison darts. No would be found by C-Sec."

"I have a contact in C-Sec. I can make sure that the body disappears."

"Poison it is then. What should be done with Krogan?"

"Leave him alive. I would not take my chances with him. You would be killed just for being a Salarian."

"True. But still uneasy about Krogan."

"Don't worry about it Ijola. Just prepare the darts."

Ijola reached into a small container that held a sniper and several darts. The STG agent then removed a poison from inside a compartment in his armor.

"What sort of poison is that?"

"Katilus flower. Found on Sur'Kesh very rare."

Harry watched as Ijola applied the poison to the darts and when three darts were ready Ijola prepared the sniper. The sniper had been moded to accept darts. The first dart was loaded into the barrel of the weapon. Ijola then prepared to shoot the sniper. The sniper shot the dart out of the barrel sending it straight to Watcher. The Krogan must have heard the shot firing because he pushed Watcher to the ground and threw the table that they had been sitting at up to block the shot. The dart hit the table and became stuck in the 97 Plains's traditional wooden table.

"Damn it almost had him!"

The Krogan had pulled Watcher up and was escorting him towards the exit along with every other soul that had been in 97 plains.

"Come on Ijola we have to catch up to them."

Harry quickly made for the stairs followed closely by Ijola. When they reached the bottom of the building they caught sight of the Krogan and the Batarian running towards the hover car depot. Harry ran after the pair and managed to cut them off from the depot. The Krogan put himself between Harry and Watcher. He growled out a challenge.

"So this is the great Basilisk. Have to say the dart was quite cunning of you."

"Wasn't my idea. Leave and I promise that I won't kill you."

"You kill me that is funny. I have survived more years than you. Fought and killed a Thresher Maw. What have you done that can assure your victory? I am the Urdnot Wrex the last of the true battlemasters."

Wrex then proceeded to glow blue and fired off a quick succession of biotic attacks. He also threw up a barrier that covered his whole body. Harry responded by pulling up his disciple shotgun. Firing three times before diving to cover to escape the Krogan's biotitic attacks. Ijola joined in the battle and fired off an incinerate. The attack barley hit the Krogan but his barrier blocked most of the damage. Harry popped up from his cover and took a few shots at the Krogan. The barrier held strong and shrugged off the attack. Ijola had pulled his pistol and began firing at the Krogan and to the surprise of both himself and Wrex a few of the shots pierced the barrier. Harry decided that he needed to end the fighting and so prepared a special biotic move that he had invented several years ago. He charged the biotic energy in his hand and lashed out with surprising speed. The biotic hit Wrex and broke his barrier knocking him to the ground. To ijola and Watcher's surprise they saw that the once formidable Krogan was on the ground frozen solid. Watcher looked nervously around his environment and when he found a possible escape route he took it running off. He did not get far before he was hit in the back by a warp. Watcher could feel his molecules breaking down and he dropped to his knees and let out a bone chilling scream. He then dropped to the floor and was sobbing. He was surprise to look up and see the armored figure who had taken down his Krogan bodyguard.

"Please I beg of you spare me. I will pay you any amount of money that you desire."

"No amount of money is going to change my mind Watcher. If it is any consolation I hope you find peace in your afterlife."

The figure then threw a second warp at the Batarian. The warp smashed into Watchers body and to Harry's surprise a biotic explosion resulted from the attack. There was nothing left of the Batarian other than a few bloody pieces. Harry returned to where Ijola in the alleyway to find out that Ijola had tied up the Krogan who was now unfrozen in a submission net.

Basilisk there you are. I have taken the liberty of getting our prisoner ready for transportation to a prison."

"Ijola. Release the Krogan."

"What! Basilisk he almost killed us."

"This Krogan was only doing his job and while he failed at it he is not a threat. Let him go."

"Fine but I am only doing this because you are a spectre."

"Why did you release me?"

"Because I can see that you are a special Krogan you will do great things for your people. Don't waste the chance I am giving you."

"If I ever meet you again I will kill you."

"Keep telling yourself that ok. You were one of the hardest fights I have had in my lifetime."

You got quad I will give you that. Now let me through.'

Wrex disappeared into the wards nearby crowd that were near the alley. Harry then told ijola to report himself to the council and not get into trouble again. Ijola nodded and said goodbye to the spectre. Harry quickly returned to the docking bay and when Hermione came online he ordered her to prepare a course for Thessia.

The relay jump was successful and when harry caught sight of Thessia he held his breath. The planet was still an amazing site he had seen the planet many times but the descent onto the planet was always spectacular. The _Fang_ arrived at the spaceport and when he was about to leave the ship. Hermione came online.

"_Would you like me to lock the ship Basilisk?"_

"Yes, do so Hermione"_._

_"Of course Basilisk. Logging you out."_

Harry opened the door to his home and was immediately accosted by Liara who had been waiting by the entrance.

Dad you are home. Did you get me anything?"

I did Liara. Here it is.

A model of the _Destiny Ascension_ this is incredible. I think I will put it together right now.

Liara raced off up the stairs and Harry found himself looking straight at Benezia who had entered the room when Liara had yelled.

"Hello Harry how was your time on the citadel?"

"It was good nezy. I am just glad to be home."

"Well get your armor off and get into the dining room Lenna and Dr. Recela are going to be here soon and I need some help."

"Alright nezy what sort of help do you need?'

"Well you could help set the table."

"Of course dear."

The two of them walked over to the entrance to the kitchen and went in.


	9. Chapter 8

The Next Great Adventure

Ch 8

First contact and Illusive people

This chapter is un betaed

Harry was sitting in his home drinking a brandy that Benezia had ordered from a local brewery. The past few years had been hard for Harry and Benezia. Liara had moved out of the house to attend college. She had studied under one of the galaxy's most famous archeologist Professor Haliena one of the galaxies few female Salarians that was not on Sur'Kesh. Liara now led her own archeologist team out near the borders of the Terminus Systems searching for lost Prothean ruins. Benezia continued her work in the planetary assembly with varying degrees of success. She was getting closer to her goal of making the Asari more powerful militarily. She had recently helped pass a legislation act that would enable the construction of three new dreadnoughts for the Asari fleet.

But that was not was troubling Harry today. He was watching a news report that had come on the extra-net that was deeply disturbing. The report stated that the Turian had made contact with an unknown species that had activated a mass relay. The Turians had sent a fleet through the relay and were fighting the unknown species. Harry was due to meet with the council in a few minutes to confront the Turian councilor on the issue. So as the time for his meeting drew near Harry got up off the chair that he had been sitting on and departed for his and Benezia's room to get his armor. Once the armor was on his body he went to the quantum entanglement room and opened the line to the councilors. The councilors appeared in front of him and the meeting began.

"Basilisk, are you ready to began?" Councilor Trevos said.

"I am at your disposable Councilor. Councilor Adieus would you please tell us about what is happening with relay 314."

"I don't see what business a spectre has in the policies that the Turian Hierarchy pursues. Same with the Asari and the Salarians."

"The council just wishes to know more about the operation Adieus."

"I can't say anything about it."

"That is a load of vorcha dung Adieus. Just tell us what the heck is going on."

There was silence for a few minutes between Harry and Adieus before finally Adieus sighed.

"Very well but not one word of this leaves this discussion. The patrol that discovered the relays activation passed through the relay and was confronted by an unknown species flotilla of about twelve ships. The patrol easily destroyed the flotilla and after further recognizance the patrol found a colony on one of the nearby planets."

"What did the enemy ships look like? Were they well armored and equipped?"

"The ships were somewhat rectangular and the armor and weaponry was a little weaker than one of our small cruisers."

"Sorry had to ask new things are... imperative to learn."

"May I continue? Now where was I. the patrol then began to lay siege to the planet and that is where it stands."

"Were there any prisoners?"

"Yes, there were several dozen prisoners from the small flotilla's escape pods and about a thousand more from the planet."

"So you know what the unknown aliens look like?"

"We do Basilisk."

"Could you show us an image of one?"

"Even better I can show you a vid of an interrogation."

Then Councilor Adieus then started to run a separate program on his consol and before both the other councilors and Harry's eyes a picture of an empty room with few decorations appeared a being was sitting on the bed. Harry was shocked to see that the other being was a human.

Trevos who had learned to read the unknown spectre saw the brief pause that happened and decided to comment on it.

"You recognize this being Basilisk."

"I do. Councilor Adieus I think that you should advise your fleet to move away from the planet and enter into negotiations with the inhabitants."

"Why? These beings have lost their fleet and are in the process of losing the planet. This race has been defeated there is no evidence that..."

"I know this race councilor. You have only hit a colony world. They will respond to this attack with overwhelming force. They do not know the meaning of the word impossible."

"How would you know that this will happen Basilisk?"

"I have met several of this species before. They are very aggressive and stubborn."

"Basilisk, there is something that you are not telling us."

"The question is how we are going to solve the problem that has arisen from this."

"Send me councilors I can get the Turian fleet to stop and the defenders of the planet to listen to reason."

"That is unacceptable! The Turian fleet does not need any assistance to help with this problem."

"What makes you so sure that the defenders will listen to you?"

"Councilor Trevos I am sure that they will speak with me."

The city that Jack Harper found himself in was a desolate ruin. The building he was in was a burned out wreck. This was the third week of the alien invasion of Shanxi. The attack had been out of nowhere. The invaders had first targeted the major population center bombarding them trying to get the population to surrender. The move had not produced the response that the aliens had wanted instead it had led to a hardening resistance movement that continued to harass the occupiers. The remnants of General William's command had sent Jack and his friends Eva and Ben to this part of the destroyed city to try and gather Intel on the aliens who had a command post in the area. The post was in the middle the street with metallic barricades set up as the defensive perimeter.

"Jack do you see anything at the post?"

Jack turned to look at his friend and college Ben Hislop, Ben was a five foot nine man with black hair. Ben was from the country of the United States of North America. He had taken to merc work like Jack had to feed his family back on Earth.

"Nothing that indicates there are more than a few chuttle bones Ben. How are you doing at your spot Eva?"

Eva Core was a Spanish merc that had joined Jack and Ben five years ago. She had dark raven black hair that was usually in a pony tail. She was a fierce sniper and shotgun expert that could run circles around anyone that faced her.

"There has not been any activity in my sector either. Jack are you sure that we should attack this place?"

"I am positive that we can do this Eva. Ben do you have a clear shot of the sentry that we saw earlier?"

"I have it Jack don't worry. Let get this started."

The three humans slowly crept forward until they were at the beginnings of the barricades. Eva and Jack got closer to the post and when they were close enough they heard a transmission come on the what passed as a radio for the invaders. The voice was loud and irritated. The words sounded harsh like someone was grinding a pieces of durosteel into paste through the prototype translators that the team wore.

_"Commander Zalik you and General Arterius are going to play host to a special visitor that will be arriving on the planet in a few days."_

"Rodger that control we will stand by and get ready for the VIP. Who are we getting is it one of the Primarch's assistants?"

_"No it is one of the best agents that the council has." _

"You don't mean."

"_Yes it is him. Just be ready to follow his orders when he arrives."_

"Who do you think they were talking about Jack and what did they mean by the council?"

"It is probably their government and the person that they are sending sounds like a hard core black ops agent just like our N7s. This might be our chance to capture a critical person of interest."

"We better report this to General Williams."

"I know Ben. We will meet you back at the Mako. Rodger that Ben."

"Got it Jack I will see you there in a few minutes."

Eva and Jack slowly crept away from the command post and made their way back to the Mako which had a camouflage netting around it to prevent the aliens from destroying it from orbit. Once every one was in the Mako the three humans locked the door to the Mako and began to drive the tank/Infantry fighting vehicle hybrid back to the last place that General Williams had last set up his headquarters.

When they arrived at the camp which was located in the burned out ruins of one of the city suburbs it was an area of bustling activity. Lancer assault rifles were being moved from place to place and wounded marines were being carted off to a makeshift hospital that had been set up in the area. The Mako was parked next to another Mako and the three humans jumped out of the vehicle and moved to where General Williams had his headquarters. When they reached the inside of an abandoned drug store that Williams had made into his living and planning space. The general was surrounded by his aides and the leader of the civilian resistance. General Williams was a tall man with chocolate brown skin and short black hair. His face was covered in lines that he had received from the siege of the planet. When Jack, Eva and Ben entered the room he looked up from the electronic map and looked into their eyes.

"Jack, I see that you are back from your recon mission. What did you learn?"

"The aliens are sending in one of their best black ops agents to do something against us sir. I think that we should try and capture this agent and use him to weaken the enemies resolve."

"It is a good plan up until the capture part. We don't have the resources that can do this for us."

"We can do it General." Ben said confidently

The general looked at the team of three for a moment and finally nodded.

"I guess that you could try. Gather more Intel that will tell us where the agent is going to be landing and then you can proceed."

"We won't disappoint you general."

"Let us hope to god you don't Jack. Now if you will excuse me I have to continue to plan this war."

The general then turned back to the civilian resistance leader and began to talk to him about the amount of weapons that were needed by nine of his resistance cells that were scattered across the planets three major settlements. Jack, Eva and Ben then made their way to their Mako and after restocking up on food and water departed from the base.

Harry was in the _Basilisk's Fang_ ready to hit the planet that was currently being surrounded by a Turian blockade fleet. He checked his weapons and armor to make sure that they were in top shape and when Hermione received a message from the Turian flagship he quickly made his way over to the VI station and took the message.

_"Basilisk the crew of the Atrium's ground forces have recently lost a member of the honor guard that was suppose to meet you. His name is General Deslolas Arterius. Commander Zalik will be the one to meet you." _

"Send the commander a message Hermione tell him that I will meet him in about ten minutes."

"_Of course sir."_

Ten minutes later Harry was aboard the _Atrium_ and when the doors from the_ Fang_ opened he found in a massive hanger that was filled with starfighters and crates which likely contained blocks of tungsten. After leaving his ship's air lock and entering the hanger he found himself facing a group of Turians who were holding assault rifles. The Turian who was standing in the middle had a light grey skin tone. The face paint that the Turian had was a yellow color that stood out. His armor was a deep crimson color. The Turian gave Harry a salute and then began speaking,

"Basilisk, my name is commander Zalik and it is my honor to welcome you aboard the _Atrium."_

"Good to meet you commander. Please give me an update about what has happened on the planet."

"Of course sir. The humans have been driven out of the cities and into the countryside. They still are operating in guerrilla task groups that continue to bother us. We have the main military on the ropes however and it is predicted that they will surrender any day now."

"You are getting new orders from me today commander. I have been ordered by the council to try and make peace with the humans."

"What! Make peace. Spectre you must tell the council that we have everything under control and that there is no need for peace."

"Commander I hate to be the bearer of bad news but this planet that you have attacked is a colony world. The fleet that you defeated was a small task force. The humans are a resilient bunch and they are probably sending a fleet to relive the planet of the blockade. It is in the interest of everyone to have peace."

"But…"

"No buts commander this peace is going to happen."

At that moment the intercom crackled to life with the captain of the _Atrium_ shouting."

_"All marines that are not on leave or at other critical posts report to the hanger for a special mission. Repeat all marines available report to the hanger for a special mission."_

"What is this all about Zalik?"

"I don't know sir."

Harry and Zalik were quickly passed by a squad of Turian troops who were moving down the hall at a great speed. Zalik grabbed one of the troopers and began to shout at the Turian demanding that he explain what was going on. The trooper then began to explain that a message from the planet had been intercepted. General Arterius had been the one to give the order for fresh troops that would be used to eliminate a force of humans that had attacked his forces.

"Commander I think that I should accompany these men to the surface."

"But Basilisk are you sure? Our men will be enough to handle the problem."

"Just get me to the launch bays commander."

"Sir yes sir."

Jack was spiriting to cover trying to escape the shots being fired at him by the alien scum. After setting up a small camp in one of the partially damaged homes nearby. Jack, Eva and Ben had begun to set up movement detectors that would be useful in locating any aliens that tried to approach their camp. They three were just about to sit down for some military style dinner when one of the detectors began to wail. The three had jumped up from their sitting positions and grabbed their weapons. A patrol of the fringe faces had stumbled across the camp and the humans were now fighting back with everything they had. Jack made it to the ruin of another house and when his heat sink for his Lancer had cooled down he looked over his cover for a target. The target was a fringe face that was surveying the ruins looking for him. Jack silently pulled his rifle up until he had a clear shot of the top of the fringe faces head. When he was lined up he took the shot. Jack barley felt the Lancer's recoil and was surprised when the alien's head exploded into tiny pieces. The body hit the ground with a soft thud and blue blood began to pour from the headless alien.

"Jack, are you alright over there?"

"I am fine Eva nothing to worry about. How are thing in your area?"

"Not so good Jack. Ben and I are pinned down by seven aliens. One of them looks to be an officer."

"Hold them off for as long as you can I will be there soon. Eva try to capture that officer maybe he will know more about the agent that will arrive soon. What are your coordinates?"

"I am at the ruins of Dreshecer Street. Alright Jack. Just get here fast ok."

Jack checked the coordinates that he was at and seeing that Eva was only a few block away from where he was at he began moving in the direction of faint gunfire. After five minutes of steady jogging Jack reached the street and found five aliens firing at a home that would occasionally have shots fire back. Seeing that the aliens had not noticed his presence yet Jack crept quietly towards the firefight and when he was about fifteen feet from the fight he opened fire. His shot were well aim because three aliens fell to the ground dead and the other two dove for cover. Jack began to slowly advance making sure that he was continuing to fire on the aliens positions. One of the aliens popped up from his cover and took a shot at Jack. Luckily for him the shot barley damaged his shield and Jack continued firing. He was happy to see the alien go down with several holes in his chest. Jack then pointed his Lancer at the position where the last alien was at. Raising his voice Jack shouted.

"Surrender. You have nowhere else to go."

The battlefield was silent for a moment and before long a pair of hands raised themselves up. Jack out of the corner of his eye saw Eva and Ben poke their heads out from the house. The alien stepped out of his cover and still raising his hands he said.

"I surrender. I have dropped my weapon behind me."

The alien slowly approached Jack allowing him to make out the details in the alien. The alien had dark grey skin with what appeared to be bright blue face paint.

"Your name and rank scum."

"General Desolas Arterius."

Eva and Ben came up to Jack and Deslolas weapons still raised.

"Ben! Search his body for any weapons."

"That was unnesacary human I have no weapons on my being."

"Why should I take you word for it. Find anything Ben?"

"Nothing except this datapad Jack."

Jack took the datapad from Ben and after scanning it for a few seconds and not able to read it he shoved the datapad at the alien.

"Read it."

Desolas snarled and grunted out a few words that were not translated by Jack's translator. The alien then began to read the message.

"General Arterius we have been proceeding well in the excavation of the artifact. When the spectre arrives on the planet we will halt all efforts at the site."

"What is a spectre where is the dig site and what artifact are you looking for?"

"A spectre is an agent of the council. They are above laws and are permitted to do as they please. The artifact is none of your business human."

"You haven't answered the last question. Now tell me before I blow your brain out."

The alien was silent for a few moments then he reluctantly said.

"The site is over the hill and on the outskirts of the city in the field of a farmer."

"That was all you had to say. Eva call General Williams and tell him that we have a high priority prisoner."

"Already done it Jack they have several marines standing by for the pick up."

"What is to become of me?"

"You will be held by our forces for the rest of the war."

"You humans do not understand what you face. This little skirmish will not change a thing the Turian Hierarchy will destroy you and every human that we will catch."

"Just keep yapping about our doom all you want it doesn't change anything that has happened."

A screeching sound was heard and Jack and Desolas turned their heads to the source of the noise. It was a Mako that was painted a light brown color. A marine stepped out of the IFV and took a look at Desolas.

"That is one ugly fringe head merc. We will take it from here."

"It was not a problem catching him. Can you inform the General that we are following up on some Intel that we gathered from this alien."

"Of course. Good work capturing him."

As Desolas was marched to the Mako by the marines. Jack turned to Ben and Eva and began discussing with them about their next move.

"So we are going to hit this dig site?"

"Yes we are Ben. Who knows what the aliens are digging up."

"But what sort of artifact would be on Shanxi. The colonial explorers found no sign of any alien civilization when they surveyed the planet."

"They might have missed something Eva. Look all I know is that whatever the aliens are digging up it must be something that they think will be useful for their war on humanity. we must destroy it."

The three humans then made their way to the Mako that had brought them there and began moving in the direction that the alien had pointed in.

When Harry and Commander Zalik's squad arrived at the last know location of General Arterius they found tire tracks that were at least a few hours old going in two direction. One of the Turians also found the bodies of the Turian squad that was guarding Arterius. Harry knelt down next to the body of a Turian and noticed that had it been blasted to pieces by a primitive mass accelerator weapon.

"Do you have any idea what happened here Basilisk?"

"Zalik I think that the general's forces were caught off guard by an ambush. See the bodies of most of the squad have bullet wounds coming from the back going forward."

Which set of tracks should we follow?"

"Let us take the tracks heading for the country side. That is most likely where the enemy have made their base."

"Rodger that sir I have just put in an order for a Skeling IFV. It should arrive in a few minutes."

Several minutes later Turian transport vessel touched down on the ground with the Skeling IFV. The vehicle was shaped like a dagger with several mass accelerator cannons located on a three sixty degree turret that rose from the middle of the armored hull. The vehicle itself was hover propelled by a small mass effect drive core. Harry mounted the IFV and entered the troop transport with Commander Zalik following close behind. Harry's voice was heard by the pilot of the vehicle.

"Follow those tire tracks."

The pilot maneuvered the vehicle towards the tire tracks beginning the hunt.

The drive in the Mako for the trio of mercenaries was slow. The terrain was dotted with holes from the alien's invasion fleet mass effect weapons. Because of this the ride was bumpy and slow. Jack was in the back part of the IFV with Eva who was cleaning her weapon. Ben was driving the vehicle as carefully as he could. Jack was almost about to drift off into a dreamless sleep when the Mako came to a sudden halt waking him up again.

"Are we there yet Ben?"

"We are at the dig site Jack and let me tell you there is a lot of fringe heads."

The door to the troop bay lowered allowing Jack and Eva to get out. The sky was a dark crimson and there were small bits of ash slowly floating down to the surface of Shanxi. They are that the Mako was parked in was a heavily forested place allowing the Mako natural cover. Jack and Eva made their way over to where Ben was laying with his bionacules.

"What do we have at the site Ben?"

"We have about twenty aliens standing guard over the site. Three appear to be snipers while the rest seem to be assault troops."

"That is quite a lot of guards Jack. Do you have a plan for them?"

Jack thought to himself for a moment then a light bulb went off.

"I have just thought of one but it will require the destruction of the Mako."

Eva and Ben gave Jack a weird look before their minds came to the same conclusion that Jack's had reached.

"It could work. But how are we going to set off the bomb?"

"Simply put Eva we will just use a remote trigger. The shockwave alone should be enough for a deadly radius."

"Let's get started then." Ben said

The triad of mercs then began to manipulate the shields on the Mako along with the small mass effect drive core that propelled the vehicle to create the bomb. After half an hour the bomb was ready to launch. Jack, Eva and Ben began to push the Mako to the top of the hill where the improvised bomb would roll into the dig site. When that was done Jack put a remote detonator on the side of the vehicle and opened up his online computer OC to launch the detonation program.

Jack, Eva and Ben then pushed the Mako down the hill. The Mako sped up as the momentum of gravity carried it downwards. The aliens at the camp caught sight of the Mako coming towards them at an incredible speed. One of the aliens launched an orange cylinder that exploded into flame upon contact upon the Mako. The Mako kept on moving towards the camp and once there it ran over an alien that had been unfortunate enough to have been in the rolling IFVs way. When the Mako came to a stop in the middle of the camp Jack hit the launch program on his OC. The Mako exploded into thousands of micro pieces sending fragmentation everywhere. The aliens closest to the blast were completely vaporized by the bomb. The only survivors were the aliens on the outer skirts of the blast radius. They however were badly wounded or quickly bleeding out from the fragmentation. Jack, Ben and Eva quickly made their way to the camp shooting any survivors as they went by. When eth trio reached the mineshaft entrance they quickly opened the doors and rushed into the darkness.

When the Skeling reached the end of the tire tracks they were in a wooded area. The Spectre, Commander and the marines followed the tire tracks until they came upon the devastated dig site.

"What in the spirits happened here? Marines search for any survivors."

The marines obeyed the commander's order with Turian discipline. They quickly spread out across the dig site checking the bodies of the fallen for any living beings. Harry approached the burned out remains of a vehicle that was in the center of the dig site.

"Cleaver."

"What is so cleaver about this Basilisk? These men are dead thanks to the humans. We have to execute them!"

"It is cleaver because of the way that the bomb was constructed. The vehicle that they used had a small but potent mass effect drive core. The core was overloaded and set for remote detonation."

"Sir! We have a live one over here."

Harry and Zalik made their way over to the marine that had shouted. He was holding up a Turian who was coughing slightly and bleeding from one of its mandibles.

"Solider tell us what happened." Zalik asked quietly

Coughing the Turian turned his head and replied.

"We were out on patrol when all of a sudden this huge thing came down that hill. The Turian pointed to the large hill that was above the dig site. Sergeant Telivik tried to use an incinerate on it but the thing had shields that easily blocked the attack. We tried to take it down before it hit the site and when it did arrive it ran over Privet Laian. The poor bastard went out a blue blob. The thing just rolled to the center of the camp stood still for a moment and then exploded."

"That is all solider rest now."

"One more question commander. What were you digging up here?"

The wounded Turian did not try and answer the question. He began coughing up blue blood and Commander Zalik shouted for a medic. Harry approached the mine shaft and looking down at the ground he caught sight of a foot print in the ash filled ground the foot print lead to the entrance of eth mineshaft.

"Commander I think I know where the enemy has gone. Get some of your men together and come with me."

Zalik shouted at some of the marines who formed up into a squad of seven standing at attention. The squad then followed Basilisk down into the mineshaft. The shaft was dimly lit and very small but Harry pushed the squad onwards. The tunnel continued for about seventy feet and before Harry knew it the spectre and Turians came into a large chamber that contained a metallic artifact that rose from a single spike that reached the ceiling. On the ground surrounding the spike were the bodies of several Turians who were half machine. The Turian abominations had been shot in the head by mass accelerators. Harry at the base of the spike found the burned bodies of two humans a man and woman who looked to be badly injured.

"Corporal I have found two humans they are in critical condition prepare them for extraction."

The corporal and three others came over to the humans and picked them up and began to take them back up the tunnel

"Sir what about this human?"'

Harry approached the Turian who had found the third body and sighed.

"He is dead. Privet I want you to gather all the Turian bodies and put them into a pile."

"Yes sir."

Harry cautiously approached the spike and began to take reading with his Omni-Tool the age if the object came up on the screen stunning Harry. This object was over sixty million years old and was still active. It was more advanced than any previous technology found. Harry quickly ordered the other three Turians to lock down the site and prepare for destruction of the site. Harry marched up the tunnel and ran into Commander Zalik.

"What down there?"

"Something that should not see the light of day. Have your men prepare a quantum entanglement communicator and link me to the council."

"Rodger that spectre."

Zalik then began yelling orders to the rest of his men ordering them to guard the entrance to the mine and move all the dead bodies to a morgue. Harry walked over to the command post that had been erected and after typing in his spectre codes he called the council. The councilors appeared in front of him with faces full of curiosity. Councilor Trevos started off the meeting by saying

_"Basilisk, what is the reason for this call."_

_"Yes, we were in the middle of important business when you called." Councilor Adieus snarked_

_"Did the peace treaty fail to come together?"_ _The Salarian Councilor asked_

"No, the treaty has not been prepared and I have not yet met with human military leaders but this is important Councilors. A few minutes ago I found something that may raise your curiosity. Here is the initial scan by my Omni-Tool of an artifact that was found by the Turian military here on the planet."

Harry sent the information that he had gathered to the councilors. The council was silent for a few moments before the Salarian Councilor asked.

_"Are these reading correct Basilisk?"_

"They are a hundred percent correct. I have started to order the ground forces that are with me to blow up this artifact."

"_What? You can't this artifact is property of the Turian Hierarchy!"_

"I am sorry councilor but this artifact is too dangerous to have in existence. The device transforms organic tissue into synthetic parts. I have already found several "Meta-Turians" that were created by this artifact."

_"But we could learn so much from this device."_

_"That is enough! I am sure Basilisk has a good reason for his orders."_

"Thank you Councilor Trevos. I will complete the original mission and bring peace. Is there anything else?"

The councilors shook their head and now that the focus of the meeting was done. Harry shut off the quantum communicator. A sergeant who had light green face paint approached him and asked

"You still want to blow the chamber up sir?"

"I do but I will handle it."

The Turian watched as Basilisk made his way out of the entanglement post and stepped closer to the mineshaft. He then shouted out an order of clear the area. Once all the Turians were clear of the area they watched in awe as Basilisk glowed green for a moment and launched a large ball of fire right at the mineshaft. The shaft erupted into scorching hot fire but what was unusual about the flames was that they were a bright emerald green. There was a loud explosion heard by the crowd of Turian soldiers as the artifact that was inside the shaft exploded from the heat pressure of the flames. The fires lasted for a few seconds longer before going out. The sky was filled with pitch black smoke from the fire.

Jack slowly began to regain conscious thought. He took a look at his surrounding and found himself in a bright white room. He was in a makeshift bed that had been quickly made for him. Eva was resting her head on a second bed that looked similar to his own. But what surprised Jack were the two alien scum that were guarding the exit to the room. Jack reached for his Rattlesnake pistol and found that it was not there. One of the aliens seeing the movement that he had made reached for the door handle and opened the door before leaving. Jack searched around the room for Ben before he remembered what had happened in the mine.

The trio of humans had gone down the dark hall way expecting to find resistance but came across none. When they reached the main chamber they found several of the invaders bowing to a large metallic spike but what was the most disturbing part of the sight was what was impaled on the spike. It was an alien but it was covered in metallic parts. The humans were so engrossed by the sight that Ben accidentally caused a rock to move creating a sound that attracted the attention of the aliens who when they turned around presented similar metallic parts sprouting from their bodies. The aliens had started to shoot reddish beams at Jack, Ben and Eva several beams hit Eva and forced her to take cover. Ben managed to shoot one of the synthetic in the head with his pistol the synthetic went down sparks shooting out from the head wound. Eva took out another alien with her shotgun blowing a chuck of the alien's chest off with the blast. Jack threw a grenade hoping to take out as many of the things as possible.

The grenade went off with a loud bang temporarily shattering the humans eardrums. Several aliens were killed from the explosion and thrown into the walls. The others were stunned and fell easily to gunfire. After the dust cleared Jack, Eva and Ben found themselves looking at the spike. Ben in his curiosity approached the spike and when he was close enough he seemed to be captured by an energy source that was coming from the spike. Ben began screaming and yelling in fear. Jack and Eva tried to get him away from the object but whatever was holding him refused to let go. All of a sudden the spike dropped Ben and released a surge of energy knocking Jack and Eva into unconsciousness.

Jack was brought out of his musings by the door opening again. Eva woke to the sound and was sitting up in her bed. In stepped a being in armor with two aliens flanking him. The being in armor was tall with light blue helmet with a t-shaped visor. The main armor was a light green color with numerous scars running along the armor. The being itself was staring straight at Jack and Eva. The being opened an orange holographic device sat down on another cot and then began speaking.

"Greetings, my name is Basilisk and I am the person in charge of your imprisonment. Do not be alarmed of my friends they are just making sure that you have not sustained any major injuries. I have questions about what happened inside the mineshaft. Can you please answer them?"

"Go to hell alien freak. I am not going to say one word to you."

The being turned from Jack and looked at Eva.

"What about you are. you going to cooperate?"

Eva was silent for a moment before she began to explain what had happened inside the mine. The being just stood silently as Eva's story continued until the part where Ben dropped to the floor before being interrupted.

"You will be interested to know that this little war is over and you will be exchanged back to Systems Alliance forces for Turian prisoners."

Jack was in shock at the announcement.

"The war is over. How did this happen?"

"I was assigned by my superiors to broker a peace between your people and the people of Citadel space. Your commanding officer General Williams and I finished this peace a few hours earlier."

"What happened to our friend that was down in the mineshaft with us?"

"I am sorry to tell you that when I arrived at the shaft your friend was already dead. I could not move the body from where it laid.

"Can we try and recover him?" Eva asked

The body has been burned to a crisp. You have my apologies. I will arrange for a small fund of money to be given to his family as compensation for there not being a body.

The being then deactivated the orange device and prepared to leave towards the door. Jack turned to find Eva and found her crying. Jack made himself a promise that day. He realized that humanity would always be outnumbered by aliens and that there needed to be an organization dedicated to the advancement and protection of humanity a Cerberus.

The exchange was made two hours later. The being had interrogated them had ordered them moved to the exchange location. Jack and Eva found themselves at a field of broken ruins the Turians were holding them with several other prisoners that had been captured. The exchange was slow and tedious with both Human and Turians double checking to make sure that the prisoners were in good shape. When Jack and Eva were finally given over to General Williams it had taken three extra hours. When Jack and Eva reached the human side of the field they and nearly every single being there were shocked when a mass accelerator pistol went off. A scream could be heard and Jack turned around just in time to see a Turian face down in the mud dead a bullet wound in the head. it was the Turian that Jack, Eva and Ben had captured. One of the Turian soldiers looked enraged and ready to kill. The human standing over the body was quickly shot by the armored being that had interrogated them and before any shots could be fired the being shouted for ceasefire. There was tension before the Turians lowered their weapons slowly they still gave the humans death glares before continuing the exchange. General Williams thanked the armored being and then proceeded to leave the area. After the exchange was finished the Turians left gathered the body and headed back to their ships. Jack and Eva were escorted to a Mako that would take them to the main human gathering point on the planet. Jack looked at Eva and nodded to her. She nodded back and Jack knew that he had found someone to help him in his plans.

Harry opened the door to his home on Thessia exhausted. The five hour flight from Shanxi had been incredible dull. Harry took a look around the manor taking in the massive place. The walls still had the same dark purple coloring that looked as if they had been done yesterday. Harry was moving towards the kitchen when his Omni-Tool beeped. Taking a look at the message that had appeared on the display. Harry found a request from Councilor Tevos for a small talk. The message also carried her personal quantum entanglement communicator. Harry made his way to the quantum room and once there he imputed the numbers that he had received. The machine took about five micro seconds to scan him and once that was finished he found himself looking at Councilor Tevos. The councilor was dressed in a formal gown that was bright green.

_"Basilisk, I see that you have gotten my message. I would like to talk to you about your mission." _

"I have already told you my reasons for destroying the artifact."

_"This is not about that. I noticed your hesitation when we first saw the vids about the humans_."

"You commented on that Councilor and I have told you that I have seen the species before."

_"What interests me is that you somehow knew what action to take and the information assumption about this attack being on a colony world. I know that you have been hiding something and I would like to know the truth."_

What do you want me to say Councilor? That somehow I have better intelligence networks than the council.

_"No, I want the truth about your species. When you were first approached by the spectres you suppose to be mentor once caught sight of your skin. Said it was similar to an Asari's only it was white. When I saw that vid we both noticed the similarities that humans have to Asari. Now are you going to come clean with your pretending act?" _

Harry sighed and with great reluctance he removed his helmet and bared his face to the first person that was not his family or a close friend of the family. Tevos was silent for a minute taking in the face of the council's best spectre.

"So you are human. How did you get here?

Harry let out a small chuckle and replied.

"Councilor you would not believe me If I told you."

** Wow that was a long one. I have to give credit for the partial use of Mass Effect Evolution to their authors. Before I get yelled at for allowing Eva to live please remember that this is an alternate universe that exists. Cerberus now has two leaders the Illusive man who we all hate and his co founder the Illusive lady. There is a reason for Eva's survival you won't see it until mass effect two and three. The reason for Cerberus xenophobia comes from a dislike of aliens and the personal experiences that Jack and Eva had in the first contact war. This Version of Cerberus will be a lot more effective and deadly because of the dual leadership. There should be about two more chapters to this story.**

** I have been busy with a family crisis so that is why I haven't been updating for a while. I have been using the mass effect wiki for all my information checking so the facts should be right. **


	10. Chapter 9

The Next Great Adventure New Beginnings

Ch 9

Selection and worry

This chapter is unbetaed.

The morning sun was rising over Thessia casting its rays of light throughout the eezo rich world. In a magnificent house on the outskirts of the Asari city of Sericy Harry was sitting in his study in T'Soni manor on Thessia looking through a variety of dossiers for various humans from the System Alliance military. The reason for Harry's search was because of the pressure that the Alliance was putting on the council to get a human accepted into the Spectres. Harry had been appointed by Councilor Tevos to choose a second human to be made a spectre. The first three hundred dossiers were filed with medal wining soldiers that did not catch the eye of the seasoned spectre. He was near the end of the potential choices when he spotted an interesting candidate. She was a recently promoted Commander named Grace Shepard who had been made an N7 commando only three years ago. She was born on the colony of Mindoir and had survived the Batarian raid on the colony. Her service record was incredible. But what drew Harry's eyes was a mission report that placed Shepard on the planet of Akuze. On Akuze Shepard had survived for two weeks on and near a Thresher Maw colony. Harry had high hopes for this candidate and had continued looking over her service record. Satisfied with his choice Harry contacted the council and put Grace Shepard's name forward as a spectre. After sending the message off to the council Harry left his desk and went over to his Pensieve that was on a window seal near his desk and withdrew from his head a single memory. So focused in his own thoughts Harry did not notice when Benezia approached him.

"Harry what is troubling you my love?"

Harry was surprised by the intrusion and turned to face his bondmate.

"Nezy. I am just thinking about something that has been bothering me for the last couple of years."

"Explain it to me."

Harry took Benezia's hand and guided her to the Pensieve and together the couple entered into the stone basin. Benezia found herself and her bondmate in a natural cave with a tall object sitting in the middle of the natural formation; the object was shaped like a metal spike pushed skywards. On the spike was a Turian body that seemed to be more synthetic than organic. Surrounding the spike were the bodies of other synthetic Turians each unmoving in the throes of death. Harry was standing next to her silent.

"That spike is the reason for my unrest."

"What is so important about the spike?"

"My love that spike is far older than any other artifact that has been found to date."

"How old is the spike?"

"About sixty million years old."

The number stunned Benezia. She was unable to form any words because of her shock. But after a few minutes she spoke her mind on the device.

"That is far older than any Prothean artifacts found on record. Where did you see this?"

"On the planet of Shanxi during the relay 314 incident. A pair of humans working for the resistance found the device in a Turian dig site."

"Why were the Turians digging up this artifact?"

"From what I have been able to dig up it appears that a similar device was found on Palaven. The general in charge of the dig site wanted to compare the devices. Other than that I could find little else about this project from the Turian military. Once I had taken my scan of the device to find its age I contacted the council and destroyed the device."

"Why did you choose to destroy the device? The Citadel races could have learned a lot from such a find."

"Nezy, that thing had only one purpose. To turn organic flesh into synthetic parts for some sort of abomination. The dead things that you see around the room were once Turians but once they were impaled upon the device they turned into these monstrosities. What is disturbing is that I have a feeling that something dark and ancient was and is behind these artifacts.

"What do you mean by behind this Harry you are not making sense."

"Something out there is responsible for making this device. Something that is far older than the Protheans. Nezy I have recently received a disturbing report from Batarian space. A giant dreadnought that is bigger than any known vessel was discovered. The STG discovered something there what they are now calling the Leviathan of Dis. Nezy the preliminary scans from the ship match my scans of the device. Whoever made that ship made the spike."

"Whatever it is Harry the galaxy will be ready for it."

"I sure hope so Nezy. If we aren't then something terrible might happen to all of us."

The memory from the Pensieve abruptly ended and the pair found themselves back in Harry's study. They had spent longer than inside the memory sharing bowel then they thought the Thessian moon was shining brightly into the room from the studies window. The pair sat on a couch in the study and watched the night sky until the break of dawn.

**Hey fans sorry for slacking off for a month but I was busy with some important stuff. I hope you liked this short chapter that finishes off part one of my epic. Part two which is the first mass effect game will be started in about four weeks. This because i am getting a new computer and i want to put all my next story copies on that one. I hope that I receive as much support for that story as I have for this one. I spend some of my time each day to check out other stories on fanfiction archive but here are my recommendations for some awesome stories.**

**The Unforeseen Variable by FractiousDay a Skyrim/Harry Potter crossover that is very well done in the lore of both universes and character building.**

**New Beginnings by AntonCheckOn a very cool Mass Effect/ Stargate SG-1 story with a good amount of chapters and other great twist and turns.**

**Now I have a question for you guys. I had an idea pop into my head a few days ago picture it Asari in Skyrim. Sound cool give me your feedback on this idea. Tell me if it is worth doing or not.**


	11. Update on Sequel

Important update

Hey fans I have some bad news. Thanks to the apparent death of my muse and real life events I will have to push the sequel to The Next Great Adventure New Beginnings back for a few months. I promise once my muse revives itself I will continue with the sequel.

Thanks again for all your support.

Cedues.


End file.
